A Typical Cliche High School Love Story
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: "As most stories do, It starts with the alarm at 7 o'clock"... Percy Jackson is having a great school year and then it gets more interesting when he reunites with his old best friend, Annabeth Chase. What happens? DRAMA. Jealousy. Heartbreak. Love Triangles. Love Squares. Blackmail. Fighting. And Much Much More. Read, Review, Fave, Follow, do whatever...Just no flames.
1. Introducing Me

High School. You know, its always the teenage high school dramas that attract teenagers. You know, the silly love stories that everyone like. The story is always the same.

You go to high school.

You have best friends.

Your seriously popular.

You meet a person, therefore breaking up with the person you were with then.

You fall in love with the other person.

You break that persons heart.

You get back together.

You graduate high school.

You get married.

You have children.

You watch your children go through the same cycle.

You die.

As far as I know, stories like that only happen in the movies. Or in a Nicholas Sparks book. I don't know, I just heard my friend babbling about it one day. She forced me to watch The Notebook so, whatever. There is always dramedy. You know, drama and comedy mixed together. But a little more drama.

My story is quite similar. Well not really, currently I could tell you my life isn't up to you get married, yet. I hope to get there someday, but its not yet. But, in ways my story is way different than the other story. I go to high school. I have best friends, close friends, friends, acquaintances and people I wish weren't my acquaintances. I'm not seriously popular. If there was a list of the top 10 most popular guys in my school I'd say I was number 7. I have friends who are below and above me. Was I dating anyone, yeah. But now, we are broken up.

You know what? I'm going to let you find out the rest later.

Let me tell you, a little background about me. My name is Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy, do you have a choice? Yes. You ask, really? I say no. So yeah. I have two little disabilities known as dyslexia and ADHD. I can't keep still in my seat and I have a hard time reading and writing. Don't judge me. I am 17 years old and in my junior year. Most of my friends have the same predicament which is why I love them so much. If you judge me, your judging them. I have black hair, mostly messy all of the time. Me irises are sea green. I get that from my dad, or I got them from my dad.

My mother is Sally Jackson. She is the most wonderful mother anyone could have asked for, which proves my theory that good people have the worst of luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist so she got a good start.

She married my dad when she was 20. They were high school sweethearts. They were in love and on their honeymoon they made me. I could tell you I grossed out when my mom told you this, but I wasn't. I always liked hearing about how happy my dad made her. I never met him. Apparently, he passed away. He was a marine biologist and he was traveling on a boat to Greece for research on some sharks. For some random reason, his ship sank and my dad went along wit it. My mother was devastated and he couldn't take care of me alone. About 2 years later, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him. He was horrible to my mom and I. I didn't realize he had been abusing her until I was twelve. I called the cops and they arrested him and now he is out of our lives for good.

When I got into high school, she met Paul Blofis at a parent teacher conference. They have been dating ever since. You might be wondering how I feel about my mom dating English teacher. I feel great. My mother deserves the best in the world. If she's happy, I am happy.

We live in an apartment on the Upper East side of Manhattan. My best friends live close to me. I have many friends, but these would be the ones I hang out with on a daily basis. First we have,

Grover Underwood and Juniper Wood. I have known Grover since the sixth grade and Juniper since the ninth. We been best friends ever since. Grover has curly hair and brown eyes. He always sounds like a goat when he laughs which is why we call him Goat Boy, but I call him G-man most of the time. His girlfriend is Juniper Wood since the end of the ninth grade. They are both Eco freaks and tree huggers. That is why they fit so well together.

Next we have, Thalia Grace. Thalia Grace is a crazy hot headed, girl. She has shoulder length blue black hair, electric blue eyes and a petite frame. Don't let that fool you though. Thalia is very strong and super intimidating. Her favorite color is black and that is one of the only colors she wears. Actually, she dresses in any dark colors plus silver. I have known her since I was 14 in the eighth grade when she moved into the apartment below mine. I've been calling her pine cone face ever since we were playing manhunt and she got distracted and her face smashed into a pine cone tree. It was hilarious. Her mom was a big 80's starlet so she is practically rich, but her mom doesn't really pay attention to her and her brother. Her mom and dad are separated but she has never met him anyway. Thalia has a massive crush on my other best friend, Nico di Angelo.

Nico, is just like Thalia, except he is more goth looking. His favorite color is also black. He has dark brown hair and his eyes are as black as obsidian. It's very creepy when he glares at people. He used to be a very happy kid until his sister, Bianca, passed away when he was 10. Ever since he has been very depressing. He looks like he's ready to except death any second, and he loves skulls so we gave him his official nickname, Death Breath. His father is the owner of many funeral homes so he is also loaded, but he prefers to live alone. Nico is also on the soccer team because he is very fast. He also returns a crush to Thalia, although they have no problems with hiding it.

Now I move on to a level below best friends, which are my close friends.

Jason Grace is Thalia's brother. He is only a year younger than us. He and Thalia look nothing alike except for their electric blue eyes. He has blonde hair. He is very nice and funny, but he can be very serious at times. He had been crushing on his best friend Piper since the 5th grade. When he met me last year, when he was a freshmen, I gave him advice and he finally asked her out, so they have been dating ever since. Only Piper calls his Sparky because of his eyes. He is also on the school's basketball team.

Piper Mclean, is Jason's girlfriend. She has choppy brown hair. The longest strands have reached her back and everything else is uneven, but she likes it like that. Her eyes are multicolored. She is Cherokee. Her father is the actor Tristan Mclean, and her mother is this huge fashion designer, Aphrodite. She doesn't like mentioning to anyone, but she told her friends only. She hates the attention which is one of the things I had always admired about Piper. She is very pretty to be honest, but she dresses like she poor. No offense to poor people because I'm one of them. She can get anyone to She always wheres a regular t-shirt, jeans, and her snowboarding jacket with combat boots. She is in love with her boyfriend Jason, and every time I see them together, I always smile. Everyone calls her Beauty Queen, because she is undeniably pretty and she always denies it. Her sister Selina passed away when she was younger which was one of the reasons she and her father started to split apart.

Leo Valdez is one quirky boy. He is 16 years old and he has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a crazy grin. He is a Latino Elf Boy. He is very handy with tools so we always call him Repair Boy. He is always cracking jokes and has a cocky personality. He is one of Piper's best friends. His mother died in a fire and his father is married to Piper's mother, so yeah, they are step-siblings. I wonder how they live with each other without strangling each other. His brother, Charles Beckendorf, passed away recently in a car accident.

Lastly, we have Ashley Eleni. She is a a short, shoulder length brown haired, brown eyed girl. She has a happy optimistic personality and she is one of the nicest girls you would ever meet. She has a pearly white smile and never has a frown upon her face. At least I never see one. You would always see her in bright colors and her signature converse. I swear, everyday it's a different color. Her dad is a world known surgeon and he lives in Los Angelos. His name is Apollo. Ashley barely talks about her family, so don't ask me about her mom. I just know she lives with Piper and Leo because their parents all know each other. Everyone always teases Ashley and Leo because it is obvious they are in love with each other. She is an excellent musician, artist, and she is one of the school's not slutty cheerleaders.

I have plenty of other friends like, Katie Gardener, Conner and Travis Stoll, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, and Will Solace, but these are the friends I hang with everyday and can always depend on.

Oh, I forgot. I have a girlfriend. A wonderful girlfriend too. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She has fiery red hair, and bright green eyes. She is an artist in the making. Her parents on Dare Enterprises so she is rich but she is against the things they do. Her parents don't always have time for her, so she is always around our group. She always has doodles on her shoes and her jeans but I love them, and I love her.

So, we've talked about my friends and family so I guess you can learn more about me. I told you the basic things already. I am on the swimming and basketball team. My favorite color is blue. I have great friends, and an awesome girlfriend. So, life should be great now, right? Wrong. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel empty. Some reason, there is something missing. I don't even know why.

This leads me back to those cliche high school movies and stories that are similar to mine. There was so much drama that I almost lost the most important thing to me. I almost lost myself, and these things you can never go back and change. These stories are the ones where the character always finds themselves in the end. I found myself in the end. So like any cliche high school story:

It always starts with the alarm clock ringing around 7 o'clock...


	2. Enchanted

It starts with the alarm ringing around seven o'clock. Normally this is wear I tell you who I am and I introduce you to my family, but I already did that earlier. So instead I got ran to the shower. Then I got dressed and ready for school in blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My Nike's were on my feet, and I couldn't even bother to try and tame my messy bedhead hair. I looked out my window. I have two windows. The first one shows my street and the city of Manhattan. The second, more to the back of my room, shows the window of an apartment. I heard my neighbors, the Jensen's, they moved away. I'm glad, now I don't have to try my hardest on Saturday nights when I'm home to block out the noises of their love making. I mean like seriously, they would go at it for the longest and that's gross. That's why I always sleepover at the Grace's house on Saturday's. My mom goes on her dates with Paul , so everything is good.

I could easily see the room. There were some boxes in it and it looks like a bed, desk, and small sofa were set up already. I wonder who these people are. I grabbed my bag and checked the time. Yup there's still enough time for breakfast. It was only 7:10 and I have to leave my house to walk to school which is 10 blocks away. School starts at 8.

I headed across the hall to the kitchen to see my mother and Paul kissing. I gagged loudly on purpose and they turned away.

"Oh, Percy" my mother said. I laughed and waved it off. This happened on rare occasions so I would always gag out loud for them to stop. It didn't really gross me out. Well, it does but I don't care, as long as it's not in front of me.

I sat down and started to eat the breakfast that was on the table. Blue waffles and maple syrup. I didn't really explain the blue thing. When my mother dated Gabe, she always went out of her way to prove to him that we can eat anything blue. She would just put food coloring in it and BAM, blue waffles.

"Percy, we have some news for you". I looked up at my mother. Oh crap was I in trouble. Let's see, I didn't pull any pranks with Travis and Conner. I didn't fail any classes. I mostly got C's this year, so what is it? Then I noticed something. My mother looked extremely excited and happy. It's not that she was never always happy, but this is different. It hit me.

"Oh my gods your pregnant!" I exclaimed. Cool, I would be getting a new brother or sister. I always wanted to be an older brother.

"No, I'm not" She held her hand up in a stopping position. Wait. There is a new ring on her finger.

"Paul, you proposed?" He nodded and it's obvious my mother said yes. You see, a couple of months ago, Paul asked me for permission to marry my mom, since her parents were gone.

"That's awesome, congrats" I hugged both of them.

"When will the wedding be?" I asked.

"Two weeks, it will be our anniversary". I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have to get to school so, see after" My mother and soon to be step father waved goodbye to me. I'll see Paul in school anyway, but I'll just see him later on in the day.

As I was walking, I inhaled the scent of the air. Another day of torture, also known as classes. My teachers are all demons. I literally have the most horrible teachers in the school. I have Algebra with Mrs. Dodds. She always tries to humiliate me in front of students and she never takes her eyes off of me. It's like she's just waiting for me to do something so she call send me to detention. I also have Dr. Boring for Science, and he is always sleeping. If any thing happens and he wakes up, he immediately yells my name and sends me to detention. He and Mrs. Dodds probably talks in the teachers lounge about me. I'm surprised Mrs. Dodds is a Mrs.

The only good teachers are P- Mr. Blofis and Mr. Brunner. Sorry, I'm not allowed to call Paul, Paul in school. Mr. Brunner is my Latin teacher. I love his tournament days where he always takes out a real sword and dresses like a real gladiator. It's fun which is why I pay attention. Although English is hard, I still try my best. The dyslexia is not going to ruin my chances at being a marine biologist. I want to get a good scholarship. Greek is easy because my dad was Greek so my mom made me learn how to speak the language and she read me a few myths. Ever since, I fell in love with Greek Mythology.

I didn't realize I reached my school until the doors were right in front of me. Goode High. Its halls were in colors of Green and Grey. There were dark grey lockers everywhere and a crowd of students. I could smell the food coming from the cafeteria. I don't know how, but the school managed to get an actual Deli, and Starbucks which is the reason why I come to school with 5 dollars a day. You think the sugar, caffeine, and ADHD would make me jump off the walls right? Good thinking This is my favorite way to piss off Mrs. Dodds. All the teachers in the school, and my friends, are aware of my dyslexia and ADHD. Even my friends have it. So if I'm really hyper, they can't do anything because of the disorder. Win Win for me.

I opened my locker and took off my coat, emptied my books and then sped off to class. I walked into my Science class and grabbed a seat in the back right corner. It was the farthest from his desk. Dr. Boring came in the room and wrote the work that we had to do on the board. He never teachers. He just makes us read and answer questions from the test book so he can catch up on his sleep. No one in the class ever does. More students filled in the room. I didn't have my morning classes with any of my friends. Everyone in the room started texting and using their devices. No one dared to do anything to wake up Dr. Boring. So like everyone else, I paid my iPhone (that I worked really hard to pay for) a visit and went on Facebook. I wrote a status. I scrolled down some people's wall posts and silently laughed at a couple. Then I saw a sign at my notifications.

**Percy Jackson**

**Who else is bored in class right now?**

**Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Ashley Eleni, and Leo Valdez liked this.**

**Comments:**

**Thalia: Of course your bored kelp head, ur in Dr. Boring's class, right?**

**Nico: I'm late**

**Ashley: I'm never bored in Band Class**

**Ashley: How are you late?**

**Nico: Sidetracked.**

**Leo: Were you with Thalia?**

**Nico: No**

**Leo: Then what**

**Thalia: How can I make him late**

**Leo: You could be doing...things...:D**

**Nico: NO! Leo u idiot. I overslept**

**Ashley: I want to slap u right now**

**Thalia: Who?**

**Ashley: ALL OF YOU!**

**Leo: And what did I do?**

**Ashley: ur being an idiot, and Thals and Nics should just find a spot and make out already!**

**Thalia:...**

**Nico: ...**

**Leo: You see what you've done, they are probably blushing it up!**

**Nico: Well Ashley, if you can say that why don't you and Leo do the same**

**Ashley: ...**

**Leo: Um**

**Thalia: Now you know how it feels**

My friends are crazy. They are all so oblivious. Thalia and Nico have been not so secretly in love with each other since forever, and Ashley and Leo have liked each other ever since they met. But I can't really say anything because everyone said that I was oblivious before I got together with Rachel.

It is a good thing my reflexes are fast because Dr. Boring started waking up. I threw my phone in my pocket. Everyone else was still texting. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me.

"Perseus Jackson! Principal's office! Now!" I flinched when he said my full now.

"What did I do now" I groaned.

"Where is your notebook and textbook?" I looked at my desk and saw that there was nothing on it.

"Exactly" Dr. Boring sneered at me. I reluctantly got out of my chair and left the room with my bag. I didn't bother going to the Principal's Office. The principal, Mr. D, told me stop bothering him by coming everyday. He knows Dr. Boring likes ending me there. Dr. Boring was the only Science teacher in the school so he couldn't afford to fire him.

Instead I quickly walked to the Music Room. My friend Ashley has Music right now and the music teacher handles his class like how most glee clubs do. He assigns a genre or category of songs and students can perform them if they want to. I take Music every 3rd period but sometimes any time other than that, I hang with the class because the teacher lets me. I've performed before. It's actually really fun. As I was thinking about this I bumped into a person really hard and we sprawled to the ground. I broke the fall and the person fell on top of me.

"I'm so sorry" I said. The person was a girl. Her eyes were closed. I looked at her face ad she was pretty. Her hair that was on my face was naturally blonde. Te blonde that people would kill to have. Her hair was in princess curls. Not the ones my girlfriend Rachel has. Rachel's are frizzy. She opened her eyes and I stared into them. They were stormy grey and intimidating.

"Watch where your going moron" she muttered. Her voice was like music to my ears. It was also familiar. Very familiar. The girl got off me and held out a hand and let me up. I got a full image of her. She was wearing a white Aerepostale shirt and grey skinny jeans with those boots girls fan over. I think they are called Uggs. She started to pick up the papers that were all over the floor.

"Sorry, let me help you" I started picking up papers. I noticed that it was Papers that said Welcome to Goode! on it. Another showed er schedule, and another showed a map of the school.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help" The girl said kind of harshly. Wow, she must not be a people person. I still picked up papers anyway. I saw we were reaching for the same paper and then we bumped heads.

"Ow" she yelled.

"Sorry" I handed her the rest of her papers and she snatched them from her hand.

"Thank you" she grumbled. So I guess she has a heart after all. She started sorting through some of them.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I apologized. She finally held out her hand and gave me a small smile.

"I'm Annabeth, also known as the new girl". Where have I heard that name before? She looked a little familiar,but my mind couldn't pinpoint it.

"I'm Percy Jackson, also known as moron" I replied. The girl smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry, I was the one who shouldn't have been reading these papers and walking at the same time." I nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around, Annabeth" I started walking backwards. She did as well, but to the opposite direction as me.

"Yeah, Percy". She hesitated from saying anything else. She looked at me and I could basically see the gears turning in her head. She looked like she was analyzing in how to take me down in a fight. She finally turned around and walked away. I kept thinking of where I could have possibly seen her. The name Annabeth rang a bell in my mind. I felt like there were a million me's in and office called, My Mind, and was looking for the file, Annabeth. At last, a light bulb went off.

"Wise Girl?" I whispered slowly. Annabeth turned around with wide eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" she whispered back to me.


	3. Monster

I was extremely shocked. I haven't seen Annabeth Chase in 7 years. She moved away when we were 10. I remember giving her a necklace with a picture of me, her, Grover, and Nico on the inside. We were all the best of friends back in elementary school. I gave her the necklace the day she left. Our little group of four was broken until Thalia and Jason came along in the 8th grade. She and the others fit right in. Although Thalia was my best friend. Their friends ended up in the same high school as us, so we all became good friends. But, they never replaced her.

Annabeth looked very different, which is why I didn't recognize her on the spot. What used to be glasses, braces, and frizzy curly hair, was now a curvy, no four eyes, and beautiful blonde princes curls. She looked beautiful. My heart started racing. I used to always have a crush on her. I din't care about how she looked. But, I did get over it. I have a girlfriend already. Annabeth would fit in with the gang just right.

But guess what? She was still wearing that silver necklace. I immediately hugged her.

"Is that really you?" she said wrapping her arms around me. It felt good hugging her again. It brought back old memories. I have to be honest I haven't thought about Annabeth in a while. I never saw her on Facebook so we had no type of contact.

"Yes, Oh my gods Chase, what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. Annabeth gave me her signature smirk. It was actually kind of cute, no stop it Perce!

"You didn't want to see your best friend again". We broke apart from the hug. I made a face at her. She loved being sarcastic with me.

"I moved back from California, I was planning on visiting a certain friend of mine after-school, but I didn't know you went to school here" She practically yelled. All that was echoing was Annabeth is back in New York. She is going to school here. She didn't forget me.

"Wait, wait, wait- your staying". I just needed to make sure so I don't get my hopes. Annabeth nodded. I was so glad I picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Annabeth was laughing.

"That is awesome, I missed you so much" I told her. I examined her face. Although it was different, it was still her. My best friend was back. I could this school year getting better already.

"Ahem" someone said. I turned around and saw my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel had pretty bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans that had doodles on it. Her eyes weren't in their normal happy state. They were furious. Uh- oh.

"Oh, Hey Rachel" I said nervously, putting Annabeth down. Annabeth blushed and I couldn't tell whose face was redder, her's or mine. Rachel's arms were crossed.

"Who's this?" she asked with venom in her voice. Oh no, the little green monster in on her shoulder again. This time it's planing it's attack on Annabeth. There has been a few problems with that little green monster before. Problems that almost broke us up. Rachel had gotten jealous of my relationship with Ashley for about a month. She did little things to mess with her like, pranks, embarrassing her, and spreading rumors about her. It didn't stop until Ashley and I had to remind her that Ashley had a crush on Leo. After that, Ashley has hated Rachel for the things she did to her. It took me a while to forgive her though. Seriously, me and Ashley. That's laughable. Ashley is as close to me as I would be to a sibling. That's all. The reason Rachel hadn't acted that way towards Thalia and Piper was because she was friends with them before we were dating and she knew Thalia has always just been my best friend. She knew that they already liked other people.

Annabeth stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's old best friend". Rachel just stared at her hand like it was diseased.

"Best friends huh?" Rachel cocked her head to the side. I nodded nervously.

"Annabeth was my best friend since kindergarten, then she moved away after graduation on our fifth grade year. Remember when I told you Grover, Nico, and I go way back?" I asked her. Rachel just looked at me as I should go on.

"Well, Annabeth and I go back farther. She was apart of our gang too. I'm surprised she didn't forget me" Annabeth grinned.

"I could never forget you guys" Annabeth nudged me in the stomach. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm Rachel, Percy's_ girlfriend_" she said slowly as if Annabeth was an idiot, which she most definitely isn't. Annabeth ignored her rudeness.

"You have a girlfriend, wow didn't see that coming" Annabeth playfully said. I chuckled.

"Why because you thought you could have him to yourself when you came" Rachel mumbled. Rachel looked up surprised that I heard her. I wasn't the only one who heard her.

"Excuse me? Why would you think that?" Annabeth said narrowing her eyes at her.

"What? Oh, I didn't really mean that" Rachel protested. She tried for a fake smile, but it didn't get past her. You see, Annabeth was like a lie detector. She could tell when anyone is making the smallest fibs to white lies. By the look of her face, she knew Rachel was lying.

"Sure" she said sarcastically. An awkward silence filled the halls.

"Well, I have to find my locker, I'll see you later Percy, wait let's compare schedules" Annabeth said excitedly. I looked at her schedule. My smile grew bigger.

"We have every period together except for first period. This is awesome" Annabeth agreed with me. Rachel just stayed silent.

"Well, I'll see you next period Seaweed Brain" Annabeth walked away and I waved goodbye to her.

"Bye Wisegirl!" I called. Rachel glared at me.

"Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl? We don't even have nicknames for each other" Rachel complained. We started walking in a random direction.

"Sure we do, I call you RED" I defended.

"Red is a stupid name. And why were you getting all cozy with that Dumb Blonde Bimbo Anniebeth anyway?" I started feeling furious. It was things like this that used to always get me mad. Annabeth is practically the smartest girl in the world. She is an honor student. She always hated in when people thought she couldn't do anything in her life that was productive because she was blonde.

"First of all, Her name is Annabeth, and second, don't ever call her that again. She has been an honor student all her life and I wouldn't be surprised if her grade point average would break this school's record." I yelled at her.

"Why are you defending her? She just saw you after like 7 years and now your defending her instead of me? " Rachel yelled back.

"We have been through thick and thin together. Plus, you don't even know her. You shouldn't be able to call her names like that. Stop getting jealous so quickly".

"Me...jealous of her?" Rachel scoffed. I just stared at her. I knew she was.

"Fine I'm sorry" Rachel said with not much sincerity in her voice.

"Whatever, look I'll see you at Lunch". I tried to kiss her on the cheek but she just moved and walked away. There goes my girlfriend. The Little Green Monster is back.


	4. Troublemaker

I was in the music room soon enough. The walls were lined with windows showing a perfect view of Central Park. I saw students in seats or on the benches along the windows. They were all chatting, doing last minute homework, or playing instruments. It was always like this in class. The first two months of the semester, the teacher teaches things, and then he makes everyone learn songs, or do anything music related. Although sometimes, he doesn't mind when everyone does whatever they want. He has this thing we do. We set a goal every week that is music related and on Friday's we present what our goal was to the class. Not everyone had to do it, it was only for the dedicated people.

I found Ashley messing around with keys at the grand piano. She told me her weekly goal was mastering "Bella's Lullaby". She's more like a performing arts prodigy. I wasn't always a Twilight fan but I liked the piece, so I joined her. I slipped into a chair next to her and started playing but on a lower octave. Piano always came easy to me, just like swimming. Probably because you never know what the musician is going to do next. Ashley jumped up. She was probably too entranced in the music that she didn't realize I sat down next to her.

"Gods, Fish Face, you scared the music out of me" I grinned at her as she slapped me on the arm. Now, I probably should explain the _Gods_ thing. Most people are monotheistic, but because my heritage is Greek, I am polytheistic. Back when people were forced to convert, many other families still honored the Greek Gods in secret. **_(I have no clue if that's true or not, just go with_ it)** It was a really good coincidence that all of my friends were half Greek as well and we call all speak the language.

"What's up Golden Girl?" I greeted her. Ashley gave me an amused look and crossed her arms.

"Got kicked out again?" It was more of a statement than a question. I noticed Ashley was smirking and I got agitated. It's not my fault that I have two teachers that hate me.

"You know me too well" I grumbled sarcastically. Ashley laughed at me.

"So where's your boyfriend?" I asked her. Ashley started playing scales when she answered me.

"Probably in the gymnasium, he goes there to skip this period". Truth be told, I was glad Ashley had time away from him. I hated her boyfriend. Roy Druthers He was the biggest player on the swimming team. He has greasy blonde hair and brown eyes that Ashley describes as "dreamy". She was always a sucker for brown eyes. He was handsome to many girls and to him those many girls were his pawns for the games called one night stands. I can't stand him. None of us could warn Ashley because she always had a crush on him.

We always expected him to just cave and ruin his relationship, but so far nothing. I am pretty sure I know the reason Roy hasn't broken up with her yet. He likes challenges and apparently Ashley is a big one for him because she won't put out. The swim team were talking about their relationships and that happened to come up. He didn't say he would leave her after she did put out, I just put the pieces together. Plus, although Roy is a complete asswipe, he never shows it in front of Ashley. It's also really funny how much Roy "chats" with other girls, not in front of her but definitely while she is present, but it never bothers Ashley because she isn't the jealous type of person. If you didn't catch that chat meant flirting and eye raping, shame in you.

I have tried to tell Ashley that Roy wasn't good enough for her, but she would always tell me that the only reason I was saying that was because I didn't like him. He always hit on RED and he keeps trying to steal my title as captain of the swim team. Actual everyone tried to tell her, but she said the same thing. Everyone just didn't like him and wouldn't give him a chance. She's too stubborn.

I feel sorry for her. Ashley is very pretty and if she tried, she could find someone much better than Roy. I just really don't want to see her get hurt. She has been in some bad places before I met her and she became a little sister to me.

I also feel bad for Leo. Sure everyone was picking on Ashley and Leo, saying that they liked each other, and enjoying watching them blush, but it never occurred to anyone that maybe Ashley didn't really return the feelings. I remember when Ashley announced her relationship with him. Leo did not speak for the rest of the week which is abnormal for him. Now, whenever Leo see's her and Roy together, he walks in the other direction and he tries hard to avoid going places where Roy ends up coming along. Sigh. It's the circle of high school drama.

Ashley plays a couple of more pieces and I watch her. I always liked the piano. Then the bell rings. Time for 2nd period.

I check my schedule to make sure I didn't forget where to go. I know its the middle of December and I should know my own schedule, but sometimes my dyslexia makes me get confused between two classes. Sometimes I get confused between the words Geometry and Geography.

Period 1: Chemistry (with Annabeth)

Period 2: English (with Annabeth, Ashley, Jason, Piper, Leo, Roy, and the Stoll Brothers)

Period 3: Global/ Geography (with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper)

Period 4: Geometry (with Annabeth)

Period 5: Lunch (with Annabeth, Rachel, Ashley, Jason, Piper, Leo, Roy, Travis, Conner, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, and Nico- aka everyone)

Period 6: Latin (with everyone)

Period 7: Physical Education (with everyone)

Period 8: Music (with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper)

I remembered Annabeth said we have all the same classes. Maybe it's because we both have ADHD and dyslexia which is weird because most of my friends minus Grover, Juniper, Roy, and Rachel.

I walk inside the English room and see some of my friends. Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis, was sitting in a desk reading a book. There was writing on the board but I didn't want to give myself a headache by trying to interpret it. I saw Annabeth shaking hands with Piper then Jason which is a good sign. I walked over and sat at the table with them.

"Hey Percy, This is-" I cut Jason off.

"Annabeth Chase, we were best friends back then" I answered his soon to be asked questions. Jason looked confused and Piper nodded in understanding. Jason shrugged off his thoughts. I caught up about her past and current like things she likes, her personality ,and what ticks her off. She told us that she moved back from San Francisco because her dad got a job to teach military history at NYU. She still didn't like her step mother and brothers and resented her biological parents. Her father continued to neglect her and her mom still was out of contact with her. I think she lives somewhere in the city. She was a world renown architect and weaver.

I looked over and saw the class filling more and more. Roy was on the right side of the room at a table with him and another girl. I think her name is Reyna Harris, studentcouncil president. He was flirting with her and I could easily hear their conversation. Ashley was obliviously sitting on the other side at a table with Leo, and Travis and Conner. They always sat together because they always pull pranks together. Only sometimes they pull pranks on each other. They were all listening intently on what Leo had to say. They then pulled something that looked like a rubber roach with wheels attached at the bottom. He then took out a tiny remote control and made the roach head towards Brandy's chair.

Leo somehow got the roach to get on to her shoe. Then it the wheel's fell off and it started crawling up her leg.

"Roy, stop rubbing my thigh, now is not the time" she giggled at him.

"Babe, that was not me" Roy said. Reyna looked down and screamed as she saw the roach on her thigh. She screamed and started swatting her legs. Everyone is the class, including me, started laughing as Reyna jumped up on the table telling Roy to kill it. Roy just sat back in his chair and laughed silently.

Leo somehow got the roach to land back onto the small wheels and move back over to his table. He smoothly picked it up and threw it in his bag as Ashley, Travis, and Conner were making quick fist bumps and high fives for an accomplished mission.

"Ms. Virgil, settle down in your seat please" Mr. Blofis said. Reyna cautiously sat back down in her chair, and the class stopped laughing.

"Alright, today we won't be doing so much work because we will start working on a new mini project, but before that, I'd like to introduce a new student, Ms. Annabeth Chase, will you please stand and tell us somethings about yourself" Annabeth stood up tall and proud. A bunch of comments immediately rushed out.

I heard some, "newbie", "Is her hair naturally that color?", and "why is she sitting with Jackson?". As much as I hate it, I am sort of popular in my school and so are a couple of my friends like Ashley, Piper, Rachel, and Nico. Jason, Nico, and I are on sports teams, Ashley's a cheerleader and in a band, and Rachel is an artist and editor of the school paper, A Goode Head's Up!. I don't like being popular because sometimes it gives you opportunities that most people have to work for that you don't. It's not fair and I know what that feels like. I used to be a loser in my old school. I wasn't like an outcast with no friends, I just was unpopular. Plus, being popular was never in my style.

The one comment I hated the most, "she's hot!". It's not that I don't think Annabeth isn't well, hot. In fact she was and still is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on -don't tell Rachel I said that- and she shouldn't be seen as just another girl for boys to get their meaty hands on. She doesn't deserve to be objectified like that, Roy!, and he's lucky I was the only one who heard that. Gods, I hate having to sit near him.

"Hello, I am Annabeth Chase, I am an honor student, I am okay at drawing because I want to become an architect like my mom, I like reading, I am an okay singer but I do play the piano, I love the color grey, and if I hear anyone call me a dumb blonde with all the other things like bimbo, slut, or whore, you shall meet my fists and there would be a problem" Annabeth said with confidence.

"Oh my Gods, I just met my twin" Ashley and Piper yelled at the same time, then they looked at each other and laugh. I can totally see Annabeth, Ashley, and Piper getting along great. Annabeth sat back down next to me.

"Alright, now your mini project will help you understand other students and find out things you have in common. So you will be getting partners" Everyone cheered.

"But you will be picking out of the hat" Mr. Blofis pulled up a hat that looked like it was from the cat in the hat. Everyone booed.

"Why would you pick your own partners if you would just pick people you know well" He did have a very nice point.

"Okay, so you and your partner will have two parts of the project. The first part is to write an essay on the things you both like and dislike. You shouldn't not write about the things you don't have in common because we are focusing on the positive things. The second part, you have to do something creative together to express the things you have in common. For example you could put up pictures of the things you have in common or you two doing things together on a poster board, you could make a video, you could make a powerpoint, you could make a painting, a collage, anything to express it. If you end up working with someone you know, get to know them even more. Now when I call your name, pick a name from the hat. This is due on thursday, you have two days.". Here are the partners that I noticed also meaning, the people I know.

Ashley got partnered with Roy which she seemed happy about and Roy faked the happiness. Almost everyone of my friends in the room subtract Annabeth, gagged. Annabeth threw me a confused look. I told her I'd tell her about it later.

I got partnered with Annabeth. This project will be easy because I know everything about my best friend. We have little things in common, but at least we don't have to make our heads burst by trying hard to figure it out.

Jason got partnered with Leo which should be easy for them, they are best friends as well.

Travis and Conner were partnered together. They are going to have a long presentation because they do everything together.

Lastly, Piper got pinned with, "REYNA?! I HAVE TO WORK WITH HER? OH HELL TO THE NO!" Piper yelled, obviously full of anger. Brandy stood up and walked over to her.

"Its not like I want to work with you either, Id rather have Jason". Jason rolled his eyes. Let me make this clear. Almost everyone has an enemy or person they just strongly dislike. Piper and Ashley hate Reyna with a passion -which is why I said earlier that it was funny that Ashley did not get jealous- and vise versa. Reyna and Piper were always competing with each other because they both liked him. After Piper started to date Jason, Reyna still tries to get him back by making him jealous with other guys. It never works. Ashley strongly dislikes Rachel after the things she did to her when Rachel thought Ashley was a threat to our relationship. Jason never really got along with this guy named Dylan because he always hits on Piper. Leo doesn't really get along so much with my other friend Frank, and right now, Rachel kinda doesn't like Annabeth. As for me, I don't really have problems with anyone, yet.

"We" Piper gestured to her and Reyna to Mr. Blofis, "have absolutely nothing in common!" Mr. Blofis thought for a second.

"Then you can work with another group and you all come up with an essay together, work with Ashley and Roy". Piper sighed in satisfactory for not having to work with Reyna alone. Jason growled, well, I did say Roy flirts with girls as long as he's not doing it with Ashley right next to him. If Roy gets Piper alone, he'll get to flirt with her, but he'll return to the room holding his crotch.

Piper went over and immediately started talking to Ashley. Reyna and Roy continued to sit where they were. I heard and could see his conversation.

"Why do we have to work with those two nimrods?" Reyna muttered.

"Hey now, that's my girlfriend your talking about" Roy said playfully.

"Why won't you break up with her if your with me now?" Reyna asked him. Wait, hold up. I know Roy was capable of this but I never considered it. Roy was cheating in Ashley.

"I have my reasons" he grinned. Reyna rolled her eyes and then moved closer to him.

"Will it take some convincing" Reyna lightly trailed her finger along his arms. I could barely see it, so no one else could either.

"Maybe" Roy mumbled, still smiling. He started to get up so he could move to where Ashley and Piper were.

"Meet me, at our usual spot in the garden for lunch" Reyna said then she walked faster than him whiled Roy took his time probably admiring her behind. My mind went blank. I wanted to kick his ass. I want him to pay for what he was doing. I want Reyna to pay for what she was doing. I want Ashley o see how much of an ass Roy really was. Thunder rumbled in the sky. I probably cursed to much or its going to rain.

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. I realized everyone was getting up to leave and Jason and Leo were looking at me expectantly.

"Jason and Leo want to work with us, that's cool?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course" I said.

"You okay man?" Leo asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I think Roy is cheating on Ashley" Leo's eyes narrowed but at what I said, not me.

"What, who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"Ashley is our best friend -me, Perce, Jason, and Pipes- and Roy is her idiot boyfriend who is about to be dog chow" Leo said with gritted teeth. Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jason asked. He looked just as angry as Leo.

"I have no idea" I answered.

* * *

I know you guys expected immediate Percabeth vs Prachel but I had to create a couple of subplots. I feel like this story is going to have a lot of drama and its basically a haldblooded degrassi, except everyone is mortal. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I know most of you will most likely not approve of Ashley and Leo together, but I just don't like Reyna and Leo deserves to be happy. Enjoy the story!


	5. OMG Part 1

Previously on A Typical Cliche High School Love Story... **(A.N. The "previously on..." it will give you a little hint on whats going to happen in the current chapter or in future chapters. So, read them!)**

_"Wise Girl?" I whispered slowly. Annabeth turned around with wide eyes._

_"Seaweed Brain?" she whispered back to me._

~.~.~.

_"Annabeth was my best friend since kindergarten, then she moved away after graduation on our fifth grade year. Remember when I told you Grover, Nico, and I go way back?" I asked her. Rachel just looked at me as I should go on._

_"Well, Annabeth and I go back farther. She was apart of our gang too. I'm surprised she didn't forget me" Annabeth grinned._

_"I could never forget you guys" Annabeth nudged me in the stomach. Rachel's eyes narrowed._

_"Well, I'm Rachel, Percy's girlfriend" she said slowly as if Annabeth was an idiot, which she most definitely isn't. Annabeth ignored her rudeness._

~.~.~

_There goes my girlfriend. The Little Green Monster is back._

~.~.~

_"Alright, now your mini project will help you understand other students and find out things you have in common. So you will be getting partners" Everyone cheered._

~.~.~

_"Why do we have to work with those two nimrods?" Reyna muttered._

_"Hey now, that's my girlfriend your talking about" Roy said playfully._

_"Why won't you break up with her if your with me now?" Reyna asked him. Wait, hold up._

~.~.~

_"You okay man?" Leo asked me. I shook my head._

_"No, I think Roy is cheating on Ashley" Leo's eyes narrowed but at what I said._

* * *

Leo then stormed out of the room. Jason, Ashley, and I immediately followed. We didn't want him to go over to Roy and start a scene. I put a hand on his shoulder. I was a couple of inches taller than him, so he had to look up to speak to me.

"No, we have to tell her! She doesn't deserve that and I can't stand to see her with that, that, that jack-wagon. Roy does not deserve her" Leo said angrily.

"Don't you think we know that?" Jason said. Leo sighed in frustration. Annabeth's eyes lighted up like the fourth of July A bulb must have went off in that pretty little brain of hers. She turned towards Leo and smiled dangerously.

"You like her? Don't you?" Annabeth didn't even have to wait for an answer. You can tell by the furious blush on his face and the way he started figiting with bolts and screws. Jason and I started to snicker.

"Who likes who?" Piper walked over to us as we were leaving the room. I sent a look to Jason to tell him not to tell his girlfriend anything. She will most likely tell Ashley before we actually can prove it.

"Hey Pipes I missed you" Jason grinned wrapping his arms around Piper. She giggled and returned it.

"Jason, we saw each other like, 10 minutes before I moved over to Ashley's side of the room". Jason pecked her on the lips and it slowly tuned into a short make out session.

"PDA much!" Annabeth yelled. Jason and Piper broke apart as another student ran past us yelling "Get a Room!". All of us laughed .

"So who likes who?" Piper asked again not forgetting the subject the subject.

"Leo" I said deviously. Leo punched me in the arm.

"Aww, you like someone besides, Ashley, good for you Repair Boy" Piper teased.

"Actually, it is the Golden Girl herself he likes" Jason teased as well, "he just admitted it".

"You like her!" Piper screamed. Some people in the hallway turned towards us. Leo slapped his hand on Piper's mouth since she started to squeal.

"Piper, your acting like your mother again" Leo cooed. The color and expression drained from her face. There were only rare times where Piper would go all girly girl and this was one of them. I met Pipers mom before. Last year, Piper invited us to go with her on vacation in Paris for Spring Break. All the expenses were paid for by her parents. We all stayed in one of their villa's.

"Not a word about that okay?" Piper threatened. Everyone laughed at her frustration.

"Alright fine yes, I do admit, I like her, but she's dating that dipwad" Leo complained. I felt sorry for Leo. I know what it's like to like someone who wouldn't like you back and it felt horrible.

"So, you'll have to wait or them to break up, which shouldn' t be long, I'm waiting for Roy to mess up" Piper said.

"I guess, but if you tell her or anyone else, I will kill you all slowly" Leo snapped.

"And how do you plan on not getting caught?" Annabeth challenged.

"Touche"

* * *

After about two boring periods of Global and Geometry, Annabeth and I headed off to Lunch and man was I starving. The lunch here isn't that poisonous to eat, but I don't like it anyway because it's cough- prison food- cough. So, I headed over to the deli in the corner, and bought a hero and a blue mountain dew. Annabeth followed me and got a beef patty and sparkling water. I went over to my table. Thank Gods, Nico and Grover weren't there yet. I wanted to surprise them. Then I spotted them, they looked like they were in a deep discussion.

"Annabeth, quick hide under the table" Annabeth looked at me like I just told her I was a martian. Then I gestured to Nico and Grover. She smiled deviously and hid.

Nico, Thalia, and Grover sat down.

"No, Green Day will always be better than Jesse McCartney" Nico said.

"Thankyou!" Thalia agreed hugging Nico, "Someone who understands me" Nico was blushing madly which was still barely visible since he is practically half vampire.

"Thalia, your sucking the life out of him" Rachel playfully scolded, sitting on my left, where Annabeth was, luckily, I could feel Annabeth's body graze against my legs, telling me she was moving to the other side of the table. I'm surprised no one asked who's lunch was next to me.

"Look at him, there barely is life" I snickered. I heard a thump and a light groan. Nico must've 'kicked me' judging by the look on his face. I pretended to groan and reach my leg.

"Thalia why did you slap my knee" Nico asked. Thalia gave him a confused look.

"Nico I didn't touch you" Thalia said.

"No but I did" Annabeth said gleefully popping out from underneath the table. Nico's jaw dropped. Grover's eyes widened. I smirked. Rachel glared and Thalia was probably wondering why we were giving weird looks.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase? Is that you?" Grover asked. Annabeth smirked and crossed her arms.

"Seriously Grove, How many Annabeth's do you know?" she asked. Well, there is Annabeth Gish, but that shouldn't count because I doubt so many people know who she is. Plus, Annabeth's name was made because it has her mothers name plus the letters b and an extra n.

"There could be a lot of Annabeth's in the world, your not the only one" Rachel sneered.

"Actually, besides Annabeth Gish, she's the only one because its one of a kind name just like her. Now hug me" Nico said. Nico reached over the table and hugged Annabeth. Thalia frowned and I could have sworn I saw Rachel's eyes twitch. Annabeth moved over to embrace Grover.

"I missed you too, Death Breath" Annabeth replied. Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"How do you know that name, I came up with that when I met him a couple of years ago" Rachel perked up and leaned forward as if her answer would interest her.

"Really? Wow, I guess great minds do think alike. I called him that when we were kids. I actually gave them all names, GoatBoy, Death Breath, and SeaweedBrain." Thalia started laughing. Rain was pouring down her face. Her face looked so funny that everyone joined in.

"That's better than mine, Kelp Head" Everyone continued laughing. When the laughter died down Thalia smiled at Annabeth.

"Your cool, I like you" Thalia declared. Phew. That made me relax because if Thalia didn't like Annabeth, their would be problems. Thalia always pick good friends. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And what if you didn't like me?" Her question caught her off guard. It was a really good question though. The only time Thalia denied friendship with was Reyna and Roy. Look how that ended up.

"Hmm, I'd probably make your life miserable" Thalia grinned.

"Well, then you'd have a fight. One, it would cause problems between everyone since I'm already close with these idiots, Two, I am not that easy to break, Three, I can live without friends, Four, I am blackbelt, and Five, I am very smart. Clever to be more specific. Don't doubt me" For some reason I had the feeling that Annabeth's mini speech wasn't just directed to Thalia. Thalia started at Annabeth for a few seconds. She was probably trying to see if Annabeth was lying and trust me, when Thalia stares you down with her hard electric blue eyes, you can get frightened.

"We are so, going to get along beautifully" and she continued to eat her lunch.

I looked over and saw Reyna getting up along with Roy. I needed to make sure my suspicions were true before I find a way to tell Ashley. I stood up.

"It's a little stuffy in here. I think I'm going to go outside in the gardens. Who's coming with" I asked.

"Percy it's the middle of December, why?" Nico asked. I shrugged and sat back down. Before anyone else could notice, I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and motioned to Roy and Reyna that were walking out the cafeteria. Annabeth nodded i understanding.

"I'll go with you" she said. Annabeth and I stood up.

"I'll go too" Annabeth gave me a look of pleading and Rachel looked at me expectantly. Right then, I was feeling really uncomfortable, so I just shrugged. There was nothing I could do. Rachel would just have to follow. Annabeth sighed.

"Well, why are you standing around", Annabeth turned to Rachel, "lead the way Sacajawea". Rachel rolled her eyes. We walked towards the gardens in silence. When we finally reached there I heard light laughter and giggling. I gestured for Annabeth and Rachel to stay quiet. Rachel gave me a questioning look.

"I'll be back"I whispered. I probably shouldn't have left the two of them alone, but even thought Rachel and Annabeth just met, I can definitely feel the tension.

I tiptoed into the gardens and hid behind a bush. Then I saw the most disgusting thing ever, I almost through up at the side of it. I didn't even think about the cold, I wish I brought my jacket. Rachel and Roy were hungrily eating each others faces off. I waited a couple of seconds, with my eyes hidden behind my hands to make sure that Roy didn't bother to push Reyna away and feel guilty, but the time never came. I snuck a peek again and this time, their shirts were off, and I have to say, I never would have guessed Roy to have flab's for abs -I don't really looks at his body in swimming-, and Reyna, Oh Gods, I wish I could erase the picture of her in a hello kitty bra from my mind. I ran out. When I got to Annabeth and Rachel I almost screamed, My Virgin Eyes!

"Well?" Annabeth asked. I felt angry. I felt so angry I wanted to go back there and punch Roy's lights out, but I also wanted to find Ashley and have her do it.

"It's true. He's cheating on her" I managed to say. I was rubbing my eyes trying to unsuccessfully rub the previous image from my head. But alas, the fates hate me.

"Wait who's cheating on who?" Rachel said shocked.

"In English, Percy overheard Roy-" Rachel interrupted her.

"Um, I think my boyfriend can speak for himself" she said. The thing is, Rachel is very territorial about things. Them problem is, Annabeth is extremely territorial about things as well. When she makes a friend, they are her friends for life. When she makes an enemy...

"Um, I think my best friend, looks like he wants to puke" Annabeth retorted pointing me as I slid down the wall I was leaning on. I did want to puke. Not just because of the terrifying image, but for what would happen. I'd probably get expelled for what I will soon do to him, but the point is, I hate seeing my friends hurt. And Ashley may looks strong on the outside, but it is just a weak facade to get through this hellhole called Goode High. I have seen her vulnerable side. I have seen her when she was fragile, and she still is. Who knows how she would take it when she finds out.

"Oh so your a doctor now?" Rachel mocked pulling me from my thoughts. Rachel crossed her arms expecting a stupid answer, but Wise Girl is not one for ridiculous answers, hence her nickname.

"I don't know about you, but I think it is easy to see when someone is feeling sick" Annabeth said calmly I was always able to read Annabeth easily. She is about to, scratch that, is angry. And Rachel's provoking is not helping. Annabeth has a temperand is clearly counting to ten in her head.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think you should back off. You just met up with everyone and now your acting like you've known them forever. They are my friends, not yours. You just got here newbie" Rachel sneered. Remember when I told you about my girlfriends Green Monster. Well, have fun getting to know it. And well, what she said wasn't really true. Rachel isn't great friends with Ashley. Or Piper. I didn't say everyone got along. Annabeth started mumbling.

"Oh, you've got nothing to say now, newbie"

"Actually Rachel-" I tried calling but she was ranting again.

"Stop defending her!"

"But Rachel-"

"You know I'm right" Annabeth's hands were now in fists.

"Rachel"

"Why can't you ever defend me for a change-"

"RACHEL" I yelled. Annabeth's face was turning an angry shade of red. Her knuckles were white. If I know my best friend, or I should remember, If her face starts turning that shade of Red, it means_ the counting is not working. _

"Rachel, chill out, I hate it when you do that, I'm not defending anyone, I'm just trying to keep a fight from breaking out" I protested. What I really meant, is that I want to keep Annabeth from bashing Rachel's head in the floor. She has a mean punch. My stomach hurts from the memory. I turned to Annabeth.

"WiseGirl", I could basically feel Rachel rolling her eyes as I try to reason with the pacing stick of dynamite in front of me, "Just relax. Start from zero again. Count slowly-"

"ninety nine, one hundred" Annabeth growled. So I'm guessing that ten was never enough for her.

"Why they hell have you been on my ass ever since I got here. What? You didn't think I perceived it when you called me a hebetudinous blonde bimbo in the hall earlier. You don't even know me and yet you suddenly think I'm some whore trying to entice my own best friend. Sure, although I just made friends I still have known Nico and Grover longer than your imperceptible and minuscule brain could remember. I don't need a million friends to survive. So you can kiss my ass you insignificant, termagant, infuriating, little vituperator!" Annabeth yelled.

Rachel and I stood shocked. As stupid as it sounds, whenever her temper used to go off, her vocabulary is increased. I don't even know some of the words she said. I forgot she read Webster's dictionary when she was seven.

"Well then" Rachel humphed. I am pretty sure she is as clueless to what some of the words Annabeth said too. i'm glad that they didn't start fighting. Then I'd have to choose between my best friend and girlfriend and the results wouldn't be pretty.

"Anyway, In English, I overheard Roy talking to Reyna and he's cheating on her, so we come here to follow them just to check if it was true, which it is" I informed Rachel.

"Well, now that we know its true, what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"We?" I heard Annabeth question.

"Yeah, we" Rachel said in a slow tone as if she were talking to a baby. Annabeth rolled her eyes and I pleaded with Rachel for her to stop. We pondered for a moment on what we would do until Rachel told us her idea.

"That's not bad" I said.

"That is horrible" Annabeth gave me a disgusted look. I usually hated those looks but I liked Rachel's idea. It would get everyone in the school and Ashley included to see how much of a scumbag Roy is.

"Come on Wise Girl, What's the problem" I begged. Hopefully she would cave into it. I've been told I look like a cute baby seal when I beg and plead. **(MOA!)**

"Yeah 'Wise Girl' what's the problem" Rachel asked. I gave a knowing glare.

"I mean, sure it's an okay way to reveal Roy as a jackass, but it will hurt Ashley in the process. That's why we shouldn't do it" Annabeth spoke her judgment.

"Aren't you a potential Dr. Phil" Rachel grumbled. Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should do it" I looked at Annabeth.

"Fine, Go with her idiotic plan, but if anything, I told you not to do it" I cheered.

Later in the day, I gathered up Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Conner to use their super spy skills and get Reyna and Roy on camera and cut out anything inappropriate They were happy to d it. Conner wanted to beat up Roy on camera instead, but no one wanted to risk getting detention...and suspension...or possible arresting. I invited them to me house to discuss what we were going to do. My mom gave Annabeth a giant bear hug when she saw her. Annabeth was confused about why Paul was in my house eating out food until I explained to her they were going out.

"And guess what?" she asked her. My mom excitingly showed her the ring.

"Oh my gods, he proposed" Annabeth yelped.

"Congratulations, Sally, this is amazing" Annabeth hugged my mother.

"Yeah, and Percy, you can invite your friends if you'd like, most of mine are all on Paul's side of the family". While Annabeth and my mother talked. I made an announcement to my friends in our group chat. It's called the Half Bloods. The group contains Rachel, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Ashley, Travis, Conner, Leo, and Katie. I'd have to invite Annabeth later. I got immediate responses.

Percy Jackson: Hey guys, my mom's getting married to Paul in about two weeks and your all invited!

Thalia Grace and 9 others.

Thalia: Aunt Sally's getting married? As long as I can wear my combat boots, Im there!

Ashley: My Blofis finally proposed! Awww, I'm so there.

Jason: Cool!

Piper: I hope I catch bouquet!

Leo: Which one of you fine ladies would like to be my date ;)

Conner: I'm there

Katie: Awesome! I call decorating the bouquet! I'll get some roses from my dad's shop!

I turned to the gang that was settled in my living room. They were all munching on my mom's blue chcolate chip cookies.

"Alright, so here's what we are going to do" ... we went over what would happen in the next two days. Once everyone got it together, everyone filed out. Operation Reveal Cheating Scumbag. Annabeth pulled aside Conner and looked him in the eyes.

"I just met you, I can tell you like her, don't you?" she asked. This time there was no amusement on her face and I know why. A love triangle would brew. Conner hesitated before nodding. Annabeth had on her thinking face. Actually it's a love square. Or pentagon, if you add Reyna and Roy.

* * *

**_Alright, can we go for maybe 25 - 30 review? Please?_**


	6. OMG Part 2

Previously on A Typical Cliche High School Love Story...

_~.~.~_

_"Alright, now your mini project will help you understand other students and find out things you have in common. So you will be getting partners" Everyone cheered._

_~.~.~_

_"Why do we have to work with those two nimrods?" Reyna muttered._

_"Hey now, that's my girlfriend your talking about" Roy said playfully._

_"Why won't you break up with her if your with me now?" Reyna asked him. Wait, hold up._

_~.~.~_

_"Alright fine yes, I do admit, I like her, but she's dating that dipwad" Leo complained. I felt sorry for Leo. I know what it's like to like someone who wouldn't like you back and it felt horrible._

_"So, you'll have to wait or them to break up, which shouldn' t be long, I'm waiting for Roy to mess up" Piper said._

_ ~.~.~_

_"Well?" Annabeth asked. I felt angry. I felt so angry I wanted to go back there and punch Roy's lights out, but I also wanted to find Ashley and have her do it._

_"It's true. He's cheating on her" I managed to say. I was rubbing my eyes trying to unsuccessfully rub the previous image from my head. But alas, the fates hate me._

_~.~.~_

_"That is horrible" Annabeth gave me a disgusted look. I usually hated those looks but I liked Rachel's idea. It would get everyone in the school and Ashley included to see how much of a scumbag Roy is._

_"Come on Wise Girl, What's the problem" I begged. Hopefully she would cave into it. I've been told I look like a cute baby seal when I beg and plead. **(MOA!)**_

_"Yeah 'Wise Girl' what's the problem" Rachel asked. I gave a knowing glare._

_"I mean, sure it's an okay way to reveal Roy as a jackass, but it will hurt Ashley in the process. That's why we shouldn't do it" Annabeth spoke her judgment._

_~.~.~_

_"Alright, so here's what we are going to do" ... we went over what would happen in the next two days. Once everyone got it together, everyone filed out. Operation Reveal Cheating Scumbag._

* * *

Leo's POV (Didn't see that coming did ya?)

Today was the day that the project was due. I can say that my group did a pretty good. Mr Blofis gave us permission for the six of us to work together. By the time it was English class rolled around, we were all anxious. We had Annabeth distract Ashley during Lunch to keep her distracted, you know, from looking for Roy. They got to know each other and they became quick friends. Scratch that. Best friends. Annabeth, Ashley, Thalia, and Piper became close friends after one day. They even had a slumber party last night. And it was extremely hard for me to stay in my room the entire night rather than join their game of truth or dare.

So here I am tapping my foot. Mr. Blofis was calling out groups randomly. Some projects were nice. Others...not so nice. They weren't horrible, just a bit terrifying. Katie and her partner, Miranda, they made a collage of gardening together and a bunch of different plants. Very creative. A group of four had pictures of them playing laser tag.

"Percy, your group" Mr. Blofis called. Travis and Conner went up to the front. I looked over at Ashley and she smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. Gods, she was so cute. Sometimes, I just want to pull her in and kiss her as if our lives depended on it. Her long wavy brown hair would be weaved in my fingers and I'll stare into her brown eyes...whoa. I'm getting distracted again.

Travis put the CD in the laptop and lowered the screen on the board for the projector. Conner started it and they both sat down. The first thing I heard was Jason's voice. _I have known Leo, Percy, Travis, and Conner for a coupe of years and although I just met Annabeth, we're all good friends. This is what we all do together_. The screen faded back in. I heard the Harlem Shake video start to fade in. We were all in a small park and everyone was pretending to hang out while I, with a bulldogs mascot head, started dancing and skipping everywhere. Then everyone started dancing or doing something. Jason was on the ground making snow angels. Percy was attempting to do the Harlem Shake. Cough Cough Absolute Fail Cough Cough. Travis was moving his arms in a fast paced motion and hopping around like a kangaroo. Conner was chewing on a stuffed bear while growling and shaking his head as if he were a dog having fun with a chew toy. I should have given him the bulldog's mascot head instead. Annabeth was the only normal looking one. She was bopping her head to the music while reading a book on the swing set. The classroom filled with laughter.

Jason's voice came back and started talking more about things we had in common while a slideshow was shown. Percy even managed to find some pictures of him and Annabeth when they were younger. The screen went black after showing a group photo of all our friends. Piper, Ashley, Jason, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Conner, Katie, and I were all sitting on the bleachers._ And we all care about each other and no matter what, we will always stand by each other's side. _I saw Percy on the screen holding one of those spaghetti noodles people use in pools. All of us, as in Travis, Conner, Percy, Jason and I, had one. Percy said "shh" to the camera Annabeth was holding as he walked into the school gardens. When the camera turned, everyone in the classroom gasped as they saw Reyna and Roy kissing. It wasn't major lip-locking, just pecks. I heard my voice yell,_ "Let's get em"_ and Reyna and Roy broke apart. Then we all started to hit them with the noodles. We initially wanted to pound them to a pulp, but sadly, we were on "school grounds" and we all agreed not to risk getting "expelled". The video ended with most of the class laughing, or glaring at Roy and Reyna, and sending looks of pity to Ashley.

I looked at her. She looked down at her desk. A tear shed but she wiped away quickly. I could see Roy trying to talk to her and Piper giving Reyna and Roy a look of pure loathing.

"Thankyou for that...informative presentation. I will give you all your group grade after Piper's group presents" Ashley, Roy, and Reyna stood. Piper started handing out something from a box which I realized were cupcakes. Sweet. Ashley faked a smile to the students. If her eyes weren't red she would've gotten away with it.

"Well, um, I have a picture here of all of us sitting because that and breathing was what the four of us could do together with ripping each other's throats out" Ashley spoke with a hoarse voice. She was chocking back sobs. A couple of people chuckled but stayed silent because of the obvious tension.

"So after some arguing with Reyna, we found out that we all enjoyed cake and after even more arguing with Reyna, we all agreed on red velvet. Piper and I made one cake and a bunch of cupcakes which she just finished handing out, while the other two, um, supervised. Piper and I decided to give the cake to some children in hospitals" They must have baked this after school yesterday while our group was putting together the video. I have the feeling I know what supervised meant.

"I wanted a piece of the cake" Roy mumbled.

"You do? why don't you ask Reyna to bake you one, in fact bake it together!" Ashley yelled at him. She was seething and her disorder was most likely starting to act up. When her emotions are high, that's when the bipolar disorder has the largest affect. She started to tear up and her voice got worse.

"On second thought, sure you can have some" What she did next was literally the funniest thing I had ever seen. I know I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it. Ashley kicked Roy in a spot where no man should ever want to be kicked, and as he doubled over, his face fell directly into the cake.

"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you?" Reyna screeched.

"What? You want some too?" Ashley shoved the remainder of the cake into Reyna's face. Reyna fell backwards. Ashley the left the room with tears poring down. That put a crack in my heart. I hate to see her like this. Mr. Blofis walked over to our table and whispered to us.

"You guys get an A for the project but...well, an F for that" He pointed to the direction of a shocked Roy and Reyna whining over her ruined Forever 21 outfit. I wasn't in the mood to eat my cupcake anymore. I could've sworn I heard Annabeth say to Percy, "I told you so".

* * *

I couldn't find Ashley for the rest of the day. I didn't see her at Lunch, Gym, or Latin, so I looked around the building for her but she was no where to be found. Class was super lonely. I ended up walking home with Jason and Piper since Thalia took their car home. Jason always came over to our house after school anyway. When I got home, I tried my best to complete my homework. By the time I was done, it was six o'clock. Excuse me for taking a while, dyslexia here!

Ashley was still not home. Yeah we lived together, Piper, Ashley, and IDGAF what anybody says. Because I'm Leo the Awesome Valdez. We live with no adults because our parents think we are trustworthy enough to live alone. Yeah right. Our parents wouldn't give a flying fish about us. Our parents are all close friends so they all put us in one house together while they prance off to other countries doing high paying work.

I was getting worried. And I'm pretty sure Jason and Piper were reading my mind.

"Alright, Ashley hasn't been seen since English today and I'm getting really worried" Piper spoke.

"Well, think about it in Ashley's perspective, if you just got your heart ripped into a million pieces by a jackass, where would you go?" Jason suggested.

My eyes widened. I knew where she was.

* * *

I volunteered to find Ashley in the cold winter woods. I remember two years ago, Ashley opened up to me about her old life here. She told me about her living in an orphanage when she was younger up until she turned thirteen when her father found her, and took her in. Her mother gave her away when she was four.

I kept walking. I could see the puffs of smoke coming from my breath. It wasn't that cold but according to weatherman, it's supposed to be like thirty-five degrees out, but to me, it feels like sixty-five degrees. I saw the sign Ashley and I carved out onto the trees. On one tree it said "Twinkle", and I knew I was going in the right direction. I passed another and it said "Twinkle" again. The next two that followed said "Little" and "Flame". That's when I saw her. She was leaning on a tree next to a small fire. There was a stack of papers beside her and she was burning them. There were a couple of bottles on the ground. _Five,_ I counted. Through the firelight I could still see her face. She was giggling as she looked at every paper which I realized were pictures. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was slightly red from the cold. She was wearing a blue coat and a red designer looking scarf. Her skinny jeans had dirt all over them and her the white part of her converse were slightly brown. I walked over to her, the crunching leftover pieces of snow catching her attention.

"Oh, hey, Repair Boy" she slurred rather cheerily. I gave her a bone crushing hug.

"We've been looking for you" I said, all of worry deflating. Ashley shoved me.

"Really? Why, so you can tell me I told you so, well say it" she yelled at me. I took a step closer and smelled her breath. Heineken. Don't ask me how I know this.

"Twinkle, are you drunk?" I asked her mood swung again and she started giggling.

"Yes I am" she said proudly, "and I have one more" she took out another bottle, opened it, and started to chug it. Where did she get them from anyway? She is only sixteen, not twenty-one. I grabbed the bottle from her and poured the rest of it on the ground.

"Hey that was my last one" she whined, her shoulders slouched, her head tilted to the side, and she pouted.

"You need to snap out of it, don't let Roy affect you like this" I scolded her. She giggled again.

"Leo, that was funny, do it again, yell again" she slurred. Actually, when I think about it, I just sounded like Dr. Boring on Lab Day's. Yelling was not my forte.

"Ashley", I spoke in a softer tone, "you can't let Roy affect you like this, just because he did that to you"

"Why not!", her mood swinging to angry, "Gods, do you know how embarrassing that was, being told in front of everyone that my boyfriend cheated on me with a wanna-be-a-slut, but also right when I have to present my project". She walked over to a tree and kicked it, probably imagining it was Reyna. I am never listening to one of Jackson's ideas ever again.

"I should have just done what he wanted, maybe he wouldn't have done that" she sank down the tree and put her head in her hands. I remember she told me her bipolar disorder gets worse when her emotions are high. That's why they are so quick. Plus, the alcohol in her system isn't really helping the situation at all.

"Don't you ever say that again. Roy would've have hurt you either way because of his nature. He is a player and not the one you give your all to. He didn't love you like someone else couldv'e". _Someone like me_, I wanted to say really. Ashley started laughing.

"Since when did you get so deep Leo-" she then puked. Luckily I jumped back and she bent over and didn't get it on her clothes. She started coughing and wiping her mouth. I put out the fire with some snow.

"Come on", I beckoned, pulling her up,"Let's get you home Twinkle" I carried her bridal style. Our house was around the corner anyway. She wasn't even heavy. Maybe its because she's active, because on a normal day, she'd be stuffing her face, but then she's fit at the same time. I was pretty sure she was sleeping. When I got inside, Piper and Jason jumped up. They were coming forward to hug her but I mouthed to them she was sleeping. I went into Ashley's room, Piper leading the way.

"I'll get her fixed up for bed" and she closed the door. I walked over to a concerned looking Jason as I took off my coat.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"Our spot in the wood, and dude, it was bad. She was completely wasted and her you know how much her disorder acts up when her emotions are running like that. She was burning pictures of her and Roy, and she even said that if she pt out for him, he wouldn't have left her" I told Jason what happened. Jason's face morphed into anger. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were is fists. He looked like he was about to go on a war frenzy , or like the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, about to order Roy to be headed.

"Now I want to kick his ass even more" Jason replied.

"Yeah but, it's also on us. She said she was embarrassed. We really shouldn't have done that video. It's our fault" I sat on the couch, Jason following.

"Or we could just blame it on Percy" Jason suggested, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yup, blaming it on Fish Boy works" I chuckled. Piper came out of the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Jason kissed Piper's cheek and left. Piper sighed and went into her room after saying goodnight to me. I went into Ashley's room to check on her after I freshened up myself. She was sound asleep in her bed. Wearing a tanktop and sweats. Piper must have forced her to change, and use mouthwash because it smells minty fresh in her room. I was about to go to bed myself until I heard my name.

"Leo?" she called.

"Yeah Twinkle" I replied, "I'm here"

"Stay with me, please" she pleaded. Her eyes were shining. I nodded hesitantly. I crawled into the bed next to her and she cuddled next to me. She was freezing but it didn't seem to bother her. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the peaceful disposition.

"Do you love me?" she slurred. I looked into the eyes I couldn't help but fall in love with. Her eyes reminded me why I always called her Twinkle.

"More than you would understand" I hoped she didn't notice my blush. Or comprehend what I said. The next thing I know, she wasn't kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but kiss her back. Her lips were warm and soft and I loved the feeling of them. Especially on mine. She broke the kiss and took off my shirt, then kissed me again. Her tongue entered my mouth and the make out session continued. I don't know what it was, how did she learn to kiss so well, or if it was just the alcohol. But we were in the zone. Wait. Hold up. Alcohol. Oh crap.

I pushed away from Ashley gently. She looked at me confused. Her was disheveled, she looked flustered, and I think her shirt was off, but she still managed to look beautiful.

"As much as I would love to continue, I can't take advantage of you like that. Not while your in this state" I looked at her expecting her mood to swing at me. But she just laughed then yawned.

"Your...so...nice to...me" she drifted off into sleep. I had the feeling she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. She is going to have one big hangover in the morning, again, don't ask me how I know this. I'm glad she won't remember it though. She has too much to worry about rather than some measly kiss with me. I quietly slipped out of the room with my shirt, praying that the door doesn't slam. I doubted Piper could hear us being that my room is between her and Ashley's room. The rest of the night, I reminisced that awesome kiss. Or kisses. Maybe Ashley and I did have a chance.


	7. Love Drunk

Previously on A Typical Cliche High School Love Story...

_~.~.~_

_"Alright, now your mini project will help you understand other students and find out things you have in common. So you will be getting partners" Everyone cheered._

_~.~.~_

_"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you?" Reyna screeched._

_"What? You want some too?" Ashley shoved the remainder of the cake into Reyna's face. Reyna fell backwards. Ashley the left the room with tears poring down. That put a crack in my heart. I hate to see her like this. Mr. Blofis walked over to our table and whispered to us._

_"You guys get an A for the project but...well, an F for that" He pointed to the direction of a shocked Roy and Reyna whining over her ruined Forever 21 outfit. I wasn't in the mood to eat my cupcake anymore. I could've sworn I heard Annabeth say to Percy, "I told you so"._

_ ~.~.~_

_"That is horrible" Annabeth gave me a disgusted look. I usually hated those looks but I liked Rachel's idea. It would get everyone in the school and Ashley included to see how much of a scumbag Roy is._

_"Come on Wise Girl, What's the problem" I begged. Hopefully she would cave into it. I've been told I look like a cute baby seal when I beg and plead. **(MOA!)**_

_"Yeah 'Wise Girl' what's the problem" Rachel asked. I gave a knowing glare._

_"I mean, sure it's an okay way to reveal Roy as a jackass, but it will hurt Ashley in the process. That's why we shouldn't do it" Annabeth spoke her judgment._

_~.~.~_

_"Where was she?" he asked._

_"Our spot in the wood, and dude, it was bad. She was completely wasted and her you know how much her disorder acts up when her emotions are running like that. She was burning pictures of her and Roy, and she even said that if she pt out for him, he wouldn't have left her" I told Jason what happened. Jason's face morphed into anger. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were is fists. He looked like he was about to go on a war frenzy , or like the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, about to order Roy to be headed._

_~.~.~_

_I don't know what it was, how did she learn to kiss so well, or if it was just the alcohol. But we were in the zone. Wait. Hold up. Alcohol. Oh crap._

_I pushed away from Ashley gently. She looked at me confused. Her was disheveled, she looked flustered, and I think her shirt was off, but she still managed to look beautiful._

_"As much as I would love to continue, I can't take advantage of you like that. Not while your in this state" _

* * *

Ashley's POV (wow, im just full of surprises aren't I?)

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a hangover. Therefore, I don't have a hangover. My head pounded, my throat was sore, I did not have the will to get out of bed. My room was dark and the sun was still shining through the shades, but barely. Only some light beams reflected on my sky blue walls. Blue. I feel very blue right now. I feel like my heart has been ripped up into a million pieces and then put back. I guess this is what a real heart break feels like. The funny thing is, I still can't believe it. I know my friends tried to warn me about Roy, but they never saw his nice side. Or his sweet side. Or any other side of him besides the jackass side which I just looked at. How could he do that to me? I was broken out of my thought as my bedroom door was opened.

Piper was in my room and had breakfast in a tray. It was bacon, eggs, and two Leggo my Eggo waffles.

"Rise and Shine" she yelled. I through a pillow at her, but she dodged it. Also, I wasn't really too worried about my aim.

"Go. Away." I growled. It's too early to be happy.

"Come on Ash, I know you hurting but don't let that son of a bitch bring you down. Don't let anyone see how much he's affecting you. Show him you don't need him" Her comforting words, didn't comfort me at all.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I complained.

"How about, MOVE ON, he was a jackass, he deserves to be shown the other cheek" Piper exclaimed.

"But it still hurts, it's only been like, 12 hours Piper" I whispered. My head was hurting even more.

"Gods, what happened to me" I sat up and wiped my face.

"You got drunk" Piper had on an amused face.

"Yeah, I know that, but what happened while I was drunk. Details" I snapped at her.

"You were wasted. You were in the woods around the corner, and Leo found you and took you home" Leo took me home and had to deal with a drunken me, oh no no no no no no. When I get drunk, my disorder acts up. It's bad enough that it's hard to control when my emotions are high, but does it have to happen when I'm trying to _get rid_ of my emotions. I have to talk to Leo make sure I didn't do something I'd regret. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Why did i have to buy those beers?! Now I can't remember crap from last night. It's all a big blur. All I can remember is leaving school, crying my eyes out, then picking up beer from a nearby deli. I don't remember getting home let alone the woods. May the gods forbid I drove drunk.

I grabbed a water from my dresser and chugged it. I pushed my blanket off me and got off my bed. It felt really cold all of a sudden. Wait! Where is my shirt?

"I probably took it off last night" I mumbled.

"Alright, so do you want to go to school, you do have to cheer at a game tonight" Piper reminded me.

"I'm not sure if I should" I couldn't. I'd look stupid not cheering for my boyfriend. Now ex- boyfriend.

"You don't have to cheer for him, cheer for Jason and Percy" Piper put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I always felt jealous of Piper. She was the one with the beauty, and was always so strong about everything. Look at me. I have dull brown hair, lifeless eyes, with a horrible relationship. Piper has a guy that is most likely going to marry her someday.

I understand why Roy broke up with me though. I wasn't willing to be like all those other girls. The only thing I could show that I can manage dating him was being on the squad.

"Alright" I decided. I hit the shower. I probably stunk. I heard my door close so Piper must have left. After my shower, I grabbed my cheer leading uniform. On game days, or pep ralleys, I was required to wear my uniform. I hated it. Who ever made it must have wanted to spell S-L-U-T. The top was basically a blue crop top, and the bottom was a white shirt so short I thanked the gods it was able to pass my bottom and that it had shorts underneath. I felt like Winnie from the third Bring it On. I walked out of my room to see Piper and Leo eating their breakfast at the table.

"Morning" I muttered, grabbing the plate Piper left out for me.

"Good mor- Wow" Leo said. I blushed and Piper snickered at me. I think Leo dropped him fork. This is so embarrassing.

"What! You've seen me in my uniform before" I snapped feeling uncomfortable. I grabbed my coat off the coat rack and put it on. If I crossed my arms my chest would've showed more. I continued to eat my food ignoring the staring. This is why I hate my uniform. Once I was completely full from breakfast, I checked the time. 7:40. I guess I'll have to catch the train.

I looked in a kitchen drawer and found my spare Metro-card and plucked it up.

"There's no need to take the train, Jason's giving us a ride, your welcome to come" Leo said. I dropped my metro-card back into the drawer. I grabbed my tote bag and followed Leo and Piper out to Jason's car. He had a blue sports-car. How nice. The ride to school would've been quiet if Piper, Leo, Jason, and Thalia weren't in such a heated discussion over how to perform a proper Australian accent. The only one doing it right was Thalia. Australian accents are cool.

I slid on my Chanel glasses, a birthday gift from Piper, to hide my bloodshot eyes. The cold winter weather was spread across the East Coast. Some people were having what I call, Christmas fever. some were already having snowball fights, making snowman, ad some idiots thought it was swinter and okay to bring a surf board and slide down a hill made of snow. Stupid. You can't even get surfboard in New York, there aren't even clean enough beaches! Anyway, since break is coming up really soon, that's why the basketball game is tonight. Everyone's hyped up and ready.

When we got to school, I quickly got out of the car, not wanting to be seen. Piper called after me, but I kept walking. I wish she didn't call me, because now, everyone knows I am present. A guy named Kelvin walked up to me. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and his hair was in braids. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, with black jeans and Tims. Casual and Simple. I wish I was dressed like that instead of this stupid uniform.

"Hey Eleni, how are you?" Kelvin greeted me.

"I'm sorry Kelvin, but I'm really not in the mood to talk" I answered, trying to avoid confrontation with people. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone because all it is going to lead to are questions about the break up.

"Then don't, just listen", he grabbed my hand and puled me into a corner near the bathrooms, "Well, Eleni, I want you to know that, I have had a crush on you for a while now, and now that your not with Roy anymore maybe-" I put my hand in his face making him back up.

"Hold up, what makes you think I am ready to start dating again?" I asked skeptically.

"I, well, I just-"

"No, you just thought it would be easy for you to get into my pants because you think I am emotionally unstable, well that's not going to happen" I yelled at him. Some reason I just felt like getting angry. I don't understand, Kelvin was always so nice to me. I thought he would be smart enough to give me space.

"Jeez Ashley, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me Friday night?" he asked again. I took a deep breath before I could start yelling at him.

"No, No I do not want to go on a date with you" I said, my answer final.

"Why? Is it because I'm black?" I made a face at Kelvin even though I knew he was joking. It still counted as a racist comment.

"Have you forgotten that I'm black too?" I reminded him. I shifted my weight on to my other leg and shouldered my bag. My bag was weighing me down and I just really wanted to get to my locker.

"Half" he smirked. I sighed blowing my side bangs out my face.

"Goodbye Kelvin" and I walked away in sight of my locker. I prayed to the Gods that I didn't have to bump into Reyna. I didn't want o end up in jail for heavy assault. But sadly, Rachel Elizabeth Dare just had to be across from my locker.

"Hey Eleni, why the glasses? Why the long face?" Rachel walked over to me. If you didn't know her like I did, you would think she was genuinely concerned, but she wasn't. Rachel couldn't give a damn about me. I ignored her and continued to exchange books with my locker.

"I heard about what happened. Did it hurt?" she continued to mock me. I still ignored her. I wasn't in the mood to argue with that witch again.

"How did it feel seeing that video of your ex-boyfriend with Reyna? I heard you cried your ass off like the baby you always were. did you realize that he truly didn't care for you? Because you"

"Leave her alone Rachel" a females voice called. Thank gods, I was a second closer to swatting her as if she were a fly. I looked around to see Annabeth scowling at Rachel. I could tell they didn't like each other. Rachel found herself another victim to mess with, but I could tell Annabeth wouldn't take crap from anyone. I noticed a picture of Roy and I. It was nice. We were hugging in a photo booth when we were on a date in Coney Island. I had fun that day. I ripped it down and started to ponder whether I should shove down Rachel's throat. Or Reyna. either one of them would suffice.

"What's it to you Annabell" Rachel glared back at her.

"She is my friend, so just go somewhere else where people would actually want to talk to you" Rachel walked away flipping her red ringlets as if she were all that. I can't stand her. I pretended to strangle her with my bare hands and Annabeth laughed.

"Thanks" I said sadly.

"No problem, friends always stick up for each other, right?" she asked.

"That's what friends are for!" I sang thinking of the song. Annabeth laughed again.

"I'll see you in English. Later" she left. This is one of the things I liked about Annabeth. She knows where her boundaries are. She told me two days ago that she knew she wasn't going to too fond of Rachel in the future. Apparently, Rachel was a bitch to her on her first day like how she was a bitch when she first met me. Go Figure. Annabeth turned around before she got too far.

"And, I'm sorry about the video. We really shouldn't have done that. We should have told you when we saw things rolling in the deep. Yet again, it was Rachel's idea, but we still shouldn't have done it" Annabeth finally left without waiting for my response. So it was Rachel's idea to make the video. I don't understand, she's not even in our class! I have the feeling she did that on purpose, like her vendetta against me was never really over. She knew that I would be hurt from being told the way I was. We're all rolling in the deep, huh?

* * *

I went to my first period class, Music. Which I had with Roy. Oh great. The room wasn't empty. Almost everyone showed up, probably to see my reaction of seeing Roy. I walked in and all eyes were on me. I know they couldn't have possibly been staring at my outfit because I made sure to put my blue Aeropostale sweatshirt over it. Sure, it was humid because the school wanted to bake our rooms and keep out all of the cold winter air, but it was better than being naked. The whispering started to annoy me.

"Wow, she actually showed up?"

"What's with the glasses, Terminator was a century ago"

"Look at that bu-" Okay, that was a whisper that should have stayed a thought! The nerve of these high school perverts.

I went to a keyboard way in the corner room. I plugged my headphones in and started to play "Bella's Lullaby". My fingers glided across the keys. This piece is somewhat peaceful and calming to me. Once I was finished I took my headphones out. I looked up and half of the class was staring at me, while the other half was staring at the door. My gaze turned towards the door. I see someones body hidden behind an assortment of balloons that are stuck to a sign saying, "Please forgive me Ashley". I fire started in my heart. Some people have serious nerve.

Roy's face popped out from behind the balloons like a jack in a box. He looked at me and smiled. Why does the world have to be so happy today after such upsetting events from yesterday? I walked up to Roy. The whole class was the audience and I felt like there was a huge spotlight in front of us.

"What is all of this?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize. I love you, not Reyna. What happened in the video, that was filmed before we were dating. I never told you because I thought it wouldn't matter" The class awed, which I found frustrating. _This isn't some show on Disney Chanel! Get a life and Mind your Business!_, I wanted to yell, but I soaked in what he was saying, which I found hard to believe.

"So, can you forgive me?" He looked at me with an expectant smile. His eyes were twinkling with smugness. Why on earth would he be smug? I thought about what he said. We started dating a couple of months ago. Annabeth was the one who recorded Reyna and Roy kissing, and Annabeth only came to the schol a couple of days ago.

I pulled my pin out of my hair and popped his balloons. All 10 of them. Roy was wearing a bewildered expression.

"But, I told you that video was from before we started dating!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"But why was Annabeth recording?". I waited for what I asked to sink into his puny brain.

"But, I told you, I love you, not Reyna, I don't even know why I kissed her-" I slapped him. The fire in my heart just enraged and was reaching a fever pitch.

"You have been cheating on me longer than that. You probably even slept with her. I can see you crystal clear now. Your really trying to fix everything you did, just like that! You. Are. A. Pig." I spat feeling proud for sticking up for myself.

"But-" I laughed. I laughed a crazy laugh because I was now going insane. His begging is really amusing.

"You don't love me, if you did, Reyna wouldn't be your fuck buddy, so leave me alone". I went back to my seat. I wasn't going to run away again/ it would make me seem even more weak. The class was yelling things like "oooohhh, BURNN", and "Guess Roy can't keep up with a challenge".

Roy went to his seat on the other side of the room. His seat is actually next to me, but he is never here to occupy it (I now see why), and I am livid right now.

"Whatever, you'll come back, I know you will" he said to me. I started to fight back tears.

"Don't underestimate me" I mumbled to myself. I took out my song journal and my hand started writing what I was feeling. The words soon turned into a nice melody, and the beat of my heart, became the beat for the song.

Mr. Muse finally stood up.

"Okay, since it's Friday, it's time to present your weekly goals" I listened to some others presentations. Some have reached their goals, but others still need to work. Roy didn't present at all, he knows nothing about music since he always skips. I continued writing in my song journal until Mr. Muse, took me out of my trance.

"Ms. Eleni, I believe you finished Bella's Lullaby already? Please come forward" he beckoned me. I reluctantly went forward. I hesitated before going to the grand piano. I grabbed my song book instead and an acoustic guitar.

"Do you mind if I don't play Twilight, I have another goal I'd like to present" I said nervously.

"Why not, what was the goal?" Mr. Muse asked.

"To write a song in twenty minutes" I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, Okay, proceed" Mr. Muse smiled at me with wide eyes. I took a shaky breath and strummed the guitar.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat

I finished with a last strum. The room was quiet. No one clapped which I was thankful for. Clapping means happy and I am not happy.

"Thankyou Ashley, that was magnificent as always" I nodded to Mr. Muse and sat back down.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't really make conversation with anyone. I managed to skirt around both Reyna and Roy all day.

As I was about to leave I heard someone calling my name.

"Ms. Eleni, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Muse asked me. I nodded and we went inside the main office and sat in the chairs.

"I've noticed that you poor your feelings into your music a lot" he told me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Music is my emotional release" I replied. Mr. Muse smiled at me.

"And writing a song in twenty minutes, that's amazing! What's the name of the song you wrote?"

"Rolling in the Deep" I replied nervously. It's weird talking to your teacher, let alone getting compliments from them.

"Well, I have something for you" He handed me a large brown envelop, like the ones that would have paper in them and it wasn't meant to be bent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are my star student, so I took the time to recommend you at were I teach. It's an audition for Julliard" What! Julliard is like one of the top music schools in New York, maybe even in the U.S.! And it's right here in Manhattan!

"But, I'm only a sophmore, why worry about college now?" I didn't want to like graduate without my friends, plus I don't have enough credits yet, or regents to get an advanced regents diploma. Then again, I'm only a sophmore.** (A/N: Regents are NY State Tests and you must take them in order to graduate. If you have a certain amount you get a regents diploma, but if you have the maximum amount, like the math, science, and history regents, you get an advance regents diploma. It's good on college applications. It sucks though, NY is the only state that has to take them!)**

"Julliard has summer programs, if you get into that, maybe you'll have a better chance at getting into their college. And I think you can handle the requirements to get in. I hope you try" left me in the main office looking at this opportunity in my hands.

I reviewed the form. If I wanted to be in a composing major, I had to create a minimum of three songs all about certain life experiences and then for the written part, I had to explain how the song and the life experience relates to one another. The life experiences doesn't have to be mainly about me and I don't have to be the main singer, as long as I am the one who composed it. One of the songs must be a duet. One they receive my CD, they will call me if interested and schedule an interview.

I think I could do it. I'll push myself to gain the extra credit. I should make two duets and two solos. This should be fun.

_Next on A Typical Cliche High School Love Story..._

_Piper's Point of View!_

_~.~.~_

_Ashley and I have been searching through my closet for the perfect outfit that could match any occasion because we didn't know since it was a surprise._

_~.~.~_

_I wasn't sure if I was ready, but he was or is. He agreed to wait for me because there was no rush. There are no second chances for your first time, so I shouldn't waste it, right?_

_~.~.~_

_He led me somewhere. Then we stopped walking._

_"Okay, now take off the blindfold" he told me. I took off the blindfold and breathed in the scenery._

* * *

Okay. This chapter was longer than my usual chapters. Your welcome.

Oh and Julliard is a real music school in Manhattan and it really is the top music school in New York. Or at least I think. I know it does have a summer program, I just don't know if there is an audition or any other requirements to get in.


	8. It will Rain Part 1

_**Warning: This chapter contains citrus/lemon. BEWARE YOUNG CHILDREN. It still counts as a Rated T story. But this chapter is M.**_

_**AshleyDaughterofApollo does not recommend this chapter to homosapians under the earthly ages of 13.**_

Previously on A Typical Cliche High School Love Story...

_Piper put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a_ reassuring_ smile. I always felt jealous of Piper. She was the one with the beauty, and was always so strong about everything. Look at me. I have dull brown hair, lifeless eyes, with a horrible relationship. Piper has a guy that is most likely going to marry her someday._

~.~.~

_Reyna and Piper were always competing with each other because they both liked him. After Piper started to date Jason, Reyna still tries to get him back by making him jealous with other guys. It never works._

* * *

Piper's POV

It has been almost a week since the drunken Ashley incident. Things between her and Roy have cooled down and she has never been better. After her breakup with him became official, she's been in the eye of many suitors much to Leo's dismay. Many boys have been at her feet with chocolates and flowers and will you go out with me cards. It's like Valentine's Day all over again. Ashley doesn't even like rejecting people, but she has no choice. Guys won't take the hint that she isn't in the mood to date anyone. It gets on your nerves having so many people ask you out, and boys staring, and girls glaring wishing they were in your position. Ash must be feeling really overwhelmed. Especially since she isn't sure who wants to date her because they genuinely like her or not. I just really hope that Leo finally grows the balls to tell her he likes her before someone else does.

Well enough about them. I see Annabeth and Percy's friendship getting strong again. I love love. Whoa. I just sounded like my mother again. Anyway, like I was going at, Annabeth and Percy are always hanging out. If Percy and Rachel weren't dating, people would probably think they were together. I actually prefer it if Percy dumped Rachel all together. It's not that I hate her or anything, I just don't like what she did to Ashley. Last year, when Ashley, Jason, Leo, and I enrolled in Goode as freshmen, Percy took a liking to Ashley, but a sibling relationship of course. Rachel didn't like that, so she declared Ashley an a enemy, and everyone knows what enemies do. Fight. I just can't wait to see Rachel's head explode when Percy dumps her, because I have the feeling it will happen. Not to soon, but it will happen.

As for Jason and I, things are going well. Tonight is our first anniversary. Yup we've been dating for a full year. An amazing year to be honest. I already have his gift. I bought him a Michael Kors watch. I know he wouldn't have wanted me to get him a gift because apparently, "I don't need some expense present, all I need is you", which is romantic and sweet, but she still wanted to get him a gift. Jason said he had a surprise for me anyway, so hopefully our gifts will be even.

So, here I am getting ready for tonight. It's 6 P.m. and we have been looking through my closet for about 2 hours. In between those two ours I took a shower, did my hair in a high curly ponytail. This is the first time I actually took time to look perfect. Ashley did my make-up for me. She used a nice neutral pink eye-shadow and blush so it could match with anything we find. Plus we had to find an outfit that can match a neutral occasion because it's a surprise. I don't want to end up going to a fancy restaurant and be under-dressed, or a rusty diner and be overdressed.

I was wearing my purple fuzzy robe for now with my undergarments on underneath. Ashley was wearing a sports bra-it's only okay to wear it in the comfort of your own home, plus she was whipping my ass in Just Dance earlier- with grey sweatpants. Her hair was thrown up in a careless bun.

"Or maybe this" Ashley was holding out a yellow sundress and white flats.

"Ash, its a winter night, not summer morning" I mentally laughed as she grumbled about stupid clothes.

"Why do you need to be perfect anyway?" Ashley complained. She plopped herself on my bed. She through herself on her back so she was facing the ceiling.

"Because", I smiled,"It's Jason and I's first anniversary, my first anniversary, and I want it to be-"

"Perfect, amazing, mind-blowing, beautiful-"

"I was gonna say memorable, Golden Girl" I put the clothes in my hands back in my closet. I sighed feeling unsatisfactory. This is hopeless.

"Well, you are truly acting like a Beauty Queen" I scowled at the name making her laugh. I stared out the window. It was a good view. I could see the Twin Towers being remade in the distance, the Empire State Building, and more. The lights in the streets didn't make up for the starry sky. New York outshines it. This made Piper think about her and her Grandpa Tom back on the reserve, sitting on an outdoor couch, watching the sky and wait for shooting stars. Since I'm in New York, all I could do is make wishes from airplanes, and I could really use a wish right now.

"You still could've worn that yellow dress and worn a cardigan over it. It wouldn't look to sunny if you wore my black one" Yup, we share our clothes all the time, "I'll go get it". Ashley got off my bed and disappeared out my door. I heard some rumbling and metal jingling until I heard her scream, GOT IT!

I looked around to get the dress again until something caught my eye. Something turquoise. I walked to my closet and pulled the fabric out and it appeared to be a dress. A beautiful dress at that. It had a black ribbon tied in a bow below my chest but above my stomach. It had a delicate design over the blue. It was a simple dress. A simply gorgeous dress. I laid it on my bed. **  
**

"Ashley!" I screamed/called. She came running in with more clothes in her arms. It was mostly black fabric.

"What?! What?! What's on fire?!" I grinned at her as she looked at me skeptically.

"I've got it" I said jumping up and down gesturing to the dress.

"Wow, with some leggings and your black boots and snowboarding jacket, good for fancy, okay for rusty diners", she said holding it to my body to do an overview of how it would look on me, "This is perfect!" she exclaimed. We both squealed like little girls who just received ice cream for the first time.

"Jason will not be able to take his eyes off you!" I smiled, "or hands" I blushed at her comment.

My eyes glazed over. When Ash said, "or hands", was she referring to, "it". To be honest, Jason and I have had the "it" talk before. the way it came up was random. We were talking about the topics of our Health class and "it" education came up, and then we discussed if we were ready or not. I wasn't sure if I was ready but apparently he was, or is. There was no rush in our relationship. There are no second chances for your first time, so I shouldn't waste it, right? He said "it" didn't matter to him as much as I did. I was very appreciative of that. I needed to wait until I was ready. I want my first time to be romantic and spontaneous.

Ashley waved her hand in my face. Her face showed concern.

"Pipes, you okay?" she asked.

"I guess" Ashley narrowed her eyes at me. She twisted the ring on her finger as if she was thinking.

"Spill" she finally ordered, her brown eyes shining smugness.

"Well, I'm scared about how tonight will turn out" Ashley sat down next to me on my purple colored bed. The sheets were white and the pillows were a soft lilac. My bed was soft and comfy. Sometimes I wish chairs were this comfy.

"What's to be scared about?" Ashley crossed her legs.

"Well, what's going to happen later in the night" I gave her a knowing look, hoping she would catch on faster. I'm guessing when she said "or hands", she was thinking that far in intimacy as I thought.

"Oh, well, um, are you ready?" she looked really uncomfortable. I know it's very stereotypical, but when it comes to Goode High, it's appropriate. Ashley is very pure and innocent for a cheerleader as far as I know. Especially since she is forced to prance around in a cheer-leading uniforms during game days making her look like a stripper. Why the school is okay with the uniform, I have no idea. Ashley started to play with the ring on her finger again. It was a really beautiful ring. It had a nice diamond star shaped pendant on it. It was the same pendant on her necklace and the matching pins in her hair. I never knew why Ashley downed on herself whenever it came to beauty. She was very pretty. She had a nice tan, long brown longs ,nice brown eyes with long eyelashes to go. I could see why many boys eyes are on her. I always envied her. She was an amazing musician, performer all together. She was going places, she got an opportunity to audition for a summer in Julliard. I still don't know what's good enough to put on my own resume. I have no extreme talents like her.

"I don't know" I honestly answered her question.

"Well, you'll know when the time comes" she replied.

"How will I know?" I asked.

"Um, I guess you and Jason have been having a lot of sexual frustration, so maybe you'll know when it will be released, like when you'll embrace your fear of love and become bound to one another" Ashley said as if she was having trouble spitting out the words. I soaked in her words. She wasn't wrong. Jason and I have been inseparable for the past couple of weeks and yes, we have been kissing, a lot. But does that really mean it's...our time? I mean, every time I see him, I feel like the molecules in my body might combust.

"Wow, those would make great lyrics" Ashley hopped off my bed and started writing in her song journal. She is _really_ excited about Julliard.

"So, you really think that, we're ready?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask questions, I was curious.

"God Piper, I don't know, _your_ the one that's dangerously in love. How am I supposed to know? I'm a fricking virgin and your asking me these questions? Where is a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough when I need it!" she said. I laughed. She said just what needed to be said. Something to lighten the mood.

"I'm just saying, a girls first is special and romantic and is one of the most amazing moments of our lives, and I'm scared if I'll never get that" I explained further.

The doorbell rang and Ashley opened it as I went to put on my clothes.

"Hey Twinkle" I heard Jason greet Ashley. I peered through the door and saw my very handsome looking boyfriend wearing a white dress shirt with a black cardigan over it and blue jeans and vans. Ashley was scowling at him. Oh yeah, he called her Twinkle.

"What have I told you? Now get out and start over" she pushed Jason out the door and slammed it in his face. Soon after, the doorbell rang.

"Hiya Jason!" Ashley said a little too perky for my taste.

"Hi, Golden Girl" Ashley grinned.

"Much better" she stepped out of the way to let Jason in. I chuckled.

"Yeah Yeah, only Leo calls you Twinkle, bleh bleh" Jason ignored her sassiness. I finished getting dressed and started making sure I looked okay. I grabbed my purse and started putting essential needs in there.

"You bet your ass only I do" Leo said probably know entering the room.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Ashley asked.

"I was working on my car down at the auto shop, soon Festus will be up and running and we wont need to carpool anywhere anymore" Festus was Leo's sports car. His dad gave it to him, it was rusty and beat down at the time, so now Leo is fixing it up.

"I still can't believe you named him Happy" Jason chuckled.

"Whatevs. Twinkle, ready for Movie Night minus Piper?" Leo asked her.

"Hunger Games is already in the DVD player" Ashley replied. I walked out of my bedroom.

"Hey Jason" I greeted shyly. I hoped he liked my outfit. I don't think he has ever seen my hair out of my face and in a ponytail. Or in a dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Piper" Jason's eyes were on me as if he were in a trace. I smiled even wider.

Leo whistled. "Looking good Beauty Queen". Jason held his hand out to me.

"Shall we" I nodded ready for a beautiful night. My face is probably going to be red the entire time.

* * *

For most of the car ride, or at least I think it was a car ride, I was blindfolded. Jason would absolutely not let me take it off under any circumstances, whether I was squirming, or unsure if I stepped in dirt or dog poo, yet again, I don't think Jason has that in his car. After a ten minute ride, I felt the car stop.

"We are here" Jason cheered. I heard Jason leave the car, then soon after he opened my side and took my hand. The connection sent shivers up my arm and I loved it. His hand was warm and reassuring. I felt us go through a door because my arm hit something. then my stomach lurched and I knew we were on an elevator. After a minute, Jason told me we arrived.

"Okay, take off the blindfold. I removed the blindfold from my head. I breathed in the scenery. We were on a roof that had overlooked the city. Beside me was a picnic basket on a large blue blanket. In another corner was sort of a tent with a lantern and more blankets in it. I could hear music playing from the speakers against the walls. There were lights resembling Christmas lights bordering the room. The song "Just the Way You Are" was playing. It surprisingly wasn't cold, but then I realized there was a large battery operated heater near us. I turned to look at Jason. He was shyly smiling at me. He looked so cute with his cheeks a rosy color and his scar stretching. I could feel tears glistening off my eyelids. I can't believe he did this all for me.

"What do you think?" he asked as if he was scared I would criticize this. I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"Holy crap, your crying, your crying, I'm so sorry you hate this, I knew this was a stupid idea. I should have just gone with Nico's idea. He had a great idea, ya know, since romance is natural to him because he is Italian, and I had begged him to help me figure this out. My initial idea was to just go to a fancy restaurant, then I remembered you hate fancy and flashy and I didn't know what to do since it's our anniversary, and I just wanted it-" I cut him off by smashing my lips against his.

He froze but then melted as he slowly put his hands to my waist and mine to his neck. I loved the fire I got as he touched me. His left hand caressed my cheek as to pull me closer. The kiss was sweet yet passionate, just like how all kisses should be. I pulled away after pecking his lips one more time.

"Are you done rambling?" I whispered breathing heavily.

"Um gah yah" he responded looking dazed. I was satisfied though since I have that affect on him.

"I can't believe you did all of this" Jason smiled at me. He sat down and pulled me with him.

"The best for you" I smiled while blushing furiously.

"I got you this" I took out Jason's gift from my purse and watched open it with curiosity. His smile grew slowly.

"Come here!" he pulled me into a tight hug. I can smell his cologne. We ate what was in the picnic basket. There were strawberries (my favorite!), ceasar salad, pasta, and red velvet cake for dessert. As we ate, we kept up a conversation. I bit into the pasta.

"Wow, this tastes...unbelievable!" I gushed.

"I know right! Percy made it for us" Jason told me. My eyes popped out of my head.

"Percy...can cook?" Jason laughed at my statement.

"By the way, where are we?" I asked.

"We are on top of the Plaza Hotel" I chocked on my Pasta.

"What?"

"Yup, I've got connections" Jason looked smug. After we finished dinner and was getting to dessert.

"Well, Jason Grace, this is the best anniversary I could have possibly imagined" Jason pecked my lips giving me the spark I love feeling.

"Your Welcome"

I listened to the music. I've noticed that all that was playing were romantic songs from my favorite artists. They were all slow and barely had a poppy beat. Then my favorite song by Bruno Mars came on.

"I love this song" I exclaimed. Jason chuckled at my sudden burst of excitement. He stood up and pulled me with him. He put his hands on my waist and started to make the both of us sway. My arms went up to his neck and I instinctively rested my head against him. I felt so safe in his arms. Ironically, it actually started to slightly drizzle, but I didn't care. Rain drizzled all over us. Jason spun me around and I giggled as he dipped me. He looked me in the eyes and sung to me with seriousness. _If you walk away, everyday it will rain. _Sadly, the song came to an end. Jason began searching through his pants pockets for something.

"Piper, we have been dating for a year as of today, and best friends for five. I just, I want to make sure that we will always be together and nothing will come between us. I want us to remain faithful to each other and to remind each other of that. So Piper Mclean, I promise to always care for you and for us to stay together because I plan to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we are young, but I am ready for that leap, and I want you to take it with me because even though we are only sophmores and it will be dangerous for us right now, I am madly in love with you. Will you accept my promise" Jason opened the box and I started to tear up again. That was the first time he told me he loved me.

"Just one problem", Jason's smile faltered and I saw fear in his eyes, "I'm not madly in love with you" Jason started blinking at me in confusion. He looked down and embarrassed.

"I'm dangerously in love with you" Jason looked up to me with a grin. He put the sapphire ring on my finger.

"You know, the reason they put the ring on the fourth finger is because there is a vein there that lead's straight to the heart" Jason said softly.

"So I guess this ring means you really do have mine" I whispered. We kissed and nothing else mattered to me.

**(THIS IS WHERE THE NON SMUTTY LEMON STARTSSKIP IF YOU PLEASE)**

My hands caressed his face as his arms hugged me tight. We were backing up to the tent. The sweet passionate kisses were turning rushed and exhilarating yet all full of love. I licked Jason's lips and he finally parted them. Our tongues wrestled each other as Id they couldn't get enough of each other. Jason lifted me up and was holding me. My legs wrapped around his waist and felt that if I got an closer to him, I might burst. Our bodies were pressed against each other. We broke apart the kiss and Jason kissed me from my jaw to my collarbone, back up to my mouth. I moaned as he sucked on the sweet spot he knew I loved. I nibbled on his ear feeling aroused by his groan. His breath tickled my neck and I shivered.

I kissed him slowly down his cheek up to his neck. I kissed his soft skin then bit and sucked. That's right. I gave him a hickey. He's basically my property. I felt his hands run down my sides, and the electricity to follow. I felt fumbling with the clip of my dress release. Then I felt the wiggling of my zipper. I brought his lips back to mine. I moaned again as he nibbled on my bottom lip. I felt a rush of heated emotion. Every time he touched me, I didn't want him to stop. Jason pulled away from me and gazed into my eyes. All I saw was lust, love, and passion in them. I was in heaven.

Jason asked me a question with his eyes as he touched my back. I thought that was the sweetest thing in the world. I nodded and kissed him. I don't know why, but I didn't want our lips to part. My hands ran through his hair and a grazed his scalp with my nails. I felt my dress open up and untighten around my chest. Jason carried me into the tent. He layed me on my back and hovered over me. I kicked my boots off. Jason was still attached to my neck and I started to breathe heavily from all my moaning. I kissed him hard on his lips.

With strength I didn't even think I had, I flipped us over and straddled him. This way I was grinding against making him moan. Jason asked me the same silent question and I nodded again. He wasn't too worried about his pleasure but about my consent. He was handling me gently, as if I were a delicate piece of glass. Jason pulled my dress down slowly and I kicked it off as it got to my ankles. I continued on kissing him as I unbuttoned his cardigan followed by his white shirt. Once it was off, I ran my hands along his chest. I felt the planes of his abs. Jason brought his hands up to my hair, probably to run his hand through it. I inwardly smirked when he must have realized my hair was in a ponytail, but the smirk went away as he just pulled it out and my hair tumbled down my shoulders.

Jason flipped us back over. He had on a very sexy smirk on his face, maybe showing his dominant side. I took a leap and my hands slid down his his chest, to his ab, to his belt buckled. I fumbled with it until I got it off and soon the button of his jeans to follow. Jason kissed me all over my face, driven with lust. I moaned his name as he kissed the top of my breasts then slid off my bra. When he did that, he remained eye contact with me. I kicked off his jeans and pulled my leggings down. Soon we were fully undressed. I forgot Jason laid on top of me, but held himself up in some way where he wouldn't be crushing me. The body parts that touched his were tingling.

Jason kissed me one last time before I nodded towards him to start moving. At first I felt Jason and then I scrunched up in pain. A few tears escaped. Jason kissed them away and continued to kiss my cheeks. He stayed still for a while. The pain began to fade and I relaxed a bit.

"Go" I whispered. Jason moved above me. All I felt was amazing pleasure and sensations I have never felt before. I moaned my head off. Jason began kissing me on my lips. An excellent way to silence me by the way. There was an expanding bubble in my stomach. My hands raked his back making him groan louder. My hands laced with Jason's as the bubble expanded. Our hands, lips, and below never parted. My breathing began to grow heavier and heavier until I was panting like a dog.

All of a sudden I felt the biggest wave of pleasure. I screamed out Jason's name. The bubble burst and I felt the sensation run through my body. Jason rolled off me and I moved into his embrace. He kissed my forehead and I kissed him slowly. I finally understood everything.

**(YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW)**

_Next on a Typical Cliche High School Love Story..._

_(Jason's POV)_

_"If your just here to talk trash about my girlfriend, then I suggest you shove it and leave" I said gritting my teeth. Reyna frowned._

_"Well, I could leave, but do you want Piper to be the laughing stock of her family. Ruin Tristan and Aphrodite McLean's reputation then I suggest you listen" I froze._

_~.~.~_

_I absorbed the fact that this was it. I had to do what Reyna said or else Piper and her family will the pay the price._

_~.~.~_

_"I don't deserve you" I said. Piper smiled and blushed looking at the ring on her finger._

_"Don't say that", she said, "That's a break up line and unless your..." she paused looking at me face. Her eyes started to water._

* * *

Wow. Deep Chapter. That was my first sorta lemon, so tell me if it wasn't too much. I didn't want it to be too graphic or smutty so I went for romantic and passionate.

And whoa. Look at that preview of the next chapter. Reyna's got some dirt.


	9. It will Rain Part 2

Previously on A Typical Cliché High School Love Story...

_Piper put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a_ reassuring_ smile. I always felt jealous of Piper. She was the one with the beauty, and was always so strong about everything. Look at me. I have dull brown hair, lifeless eyes, with a horrible relationship. Piper has a guy that is most likely going to marry her someday._

~.~.~

_Reyna and Piper were always competing with each other because they both liked him. After Piper started to date Jason, Reyna still tries to get him back by making him jealous with other guys. It never works._

_~.~.~_

_I wasn't sure if I was ready but apparently he was, or is. There was no rush in our relationship. There are no second chances for your first time, so I shouldn't waste it, right? He said "it" didn't matter to him as much as I did. I was very appreciative of that. I needed to wait until I was ready. I want my first time to be romantic and spontaneous._

_~.~.~_

_I am madly in love with you. Will you accept my promise" Jason opened the box and I started to tear up again. That was the first time her told me he loved him._

_~.~.~_

_The bubble burst and I felt the sensation run through body. Jason rolled off me and I moved into his embrace. He kissed my nose and I kissed him slowly. I finally understood everything._

Jason's POV

I wake up to holding a beautiful girl in my arms. Her choppy brown hair was splattered across my chest, and we were both tangled in white sheets. I stared at her as she slept soundly. Her body rose as she inhaled her through her nose, and as she exhaled, she let out a little puff through mouth. It was endearing and cute. I started to caress her face and play with her smooth hair that fell perfectly without her trying. I was at peace. I couldn't help but admire her beauty, and my luck. She had a beautiful Native American skin tone. Her plump red lips, Gods, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. And her eyes. I remember the first day I met her and I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't figure out which color they were and every time she looked away, it made me want to figure it out even more.

I could see the sun rising through the tent. It was a breaking dawn. I reached over to my clothes and checked my watch for the time. It was 5:30 A.M. It was two and a half hours before school started. My stomach growled. I slowly and carefully lifted Piper's head off me and rested her on or make shift bed. I put my clothes on quickly and left Piper a note on her pillow. I kissed her forehead after making sure the heater was all the way up. I think it's like 40 degrees out. I checked my phone. I had about two missed calls from Thalia and one text from Ashley. Overprotective much? She was asking if I would be out all night with Piper, and judging by the fact that I didn't reply, she must have understood. Thalia left me a voice message and said that if we were here overnight, she snuck some of my clothes and some of her clothes in my trunk. I'm supposed to give Piper the clothes. I blushed at the thought of Thalia knowing how our night would have gone.

I took the elevator back down and made my way through the lobby. I nodded to the doorman who smiled at me.

"And how was your anniversary?" he asked me.

"Amazing" I answered. Last night was truly and utterly amazing. I really need to than Nico for helping me plan this. I headed to the nearest Starbucks. I went inside and surprisingly, it was empty. I checked the time on the register and it was now 6:20. Piper should be waking up soon. I smiled at just the thought of her. A lady came out from a door in the back.

"Welcome to Starbucks, How may I help you?" The lady gave me a fake smile. I bet it's because she has to wake up so early I the morning. I bet I'd be irritated as well.

"I'll have a mocha cappuccino, a soy latte, one turkey sandwich, and a bowl of strawberries" The cashier punched in my order and then I paid. Once I got my order I headed for the door almost bumping into someone who I'd never think I would talk to again. Her obsidian eyes bored into mine and I saw sadness in them. Yet she managed to pull her face into a smirk.

"Watch out for the mistletoe, wouldn't want your girlfriend jealous would we?" I looked up at the mistletoe that would have been under me if I stepped any further. I rushed backwards and almost fell into a chair. Reyna chuckled at me as she shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, it's you" I greeted coldly.

"What? I'm not allowed to have coffee in the morning?" Reyna said sarcastically. I glared at her even more.

"Oh Jason, is that really how you greet your friends" she said feigning hurt. Her bushy eyebrows and the make up on her porcelain skin made a face of mock hurt.

"You are _not_ one of my friends" I retorted.

"We were before, what even happened to us Jason? It used to be you, me, and Leo, but then that, that, girl swoops in and-"

"Do _not_, talk about Piper that way!" I tried to keep my voice from rising. I have the feeling that the cashier in the back was trying to catch up on sleep.

"-She ruined our friendship. She changed everything, when she moved to New York" Reyna said, her voice wavering.

"You ruined our friendship yourself. You were the one who changed, Reyna. I don't understand why you think that Piper is the reason why we stopped talking" Reyna looked down at her shoes. She almost looked like she regretted most of her choices. But this is Reyna, and she has too much pride to admit she was wrong. She was always so stubborn.

"This is ridiculous, why do you hate her so much anyway? You used to be best friends with her too" I remember when Reyna cut us all off and started hanging out with the popular crowd once we hit middle school.

"Because, you idiot, as soon as we hit middle school, everything came crashing down. You all started ignoring me, especially when that little, orphan girl became Piper's new best friend. It became the Piper and Ashley show!"

"It was never the Piper and Ashley show, and they are not the reason-"

"Yes they are! Than you and Leo 'fell in love' with them, and I became the fifth wheel! So, if anyone's to blame, it's you all" she dabbed her eyes with a napkin. It was something I saw my step mother do to make sure her mascara didn't run.

"But, we didn't tell you to become the fifth wheel, we always asked you to come everywhere with us, we are not responsible for the way you act"

"But, even if I was always around you guys, all your attention would be towards them. All _your _attention would be towards her!" All of a sudden I thought that maybe Reyna wasn't really just talking about our friendship.

"Were you, _jealous_, of Piper and Ashley? Is that why you hate us so much? Is this some type of revenge?" I asked in a much softer tone. I took a seat in a chair and put my breakfast on the table. It's been like ten minutes and I should've been back at the rooftop by now.

"Gods no" Reyna sat across from me and stared hardly at her hands.

"I am not jealous of them, nor will I ever be, revenge? Maybe". Seriously. She wants revenge because of something that happened about four years ago. It's fricking 2013, not a soap opera!

"Is that why you helped Roy cheat on Ashley? It was revenge" I comprehended.

"Her boyfriend was all over me, not vice versa" She said her voice now beginning to rise.

"The video begged to differ" I replied. Reyna looked away from me. I didn't realize how much I was gripping my coffee cup until I felt my hand burn a bit.

"Whatever. So, since I found you, I need to talk to you about your girlfriend" That angered me even more. I grit my teeth. Wasn't this enough?

"If you're just here to talk trash about my girlfriend, then I suggest you shove it and leave" I hissed. I started to get up and grab my stuff. Reyna's eyes returned the same amount of fire.

"Well, I could leave, but do you want Piper to be the laughing stock of her family? Ruin Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean's reputation? Then I suggest you listen". I froze. Reyna knows that Piper's parents were famous? Oh wait, of course she knows, they used to be best friends. But what could possibly ruin their reputation. Holy Crap. All of a sudden I wave of nervousness and anxiety slammed into me.

Reyna smirked and reached for her purse. She took out something that looked like a file. It read Mclean, Piper on the tag.

"It's time we chat"

* * *

Reyna and my "chat" only took five minutes and that was because I was absolutely speechless the entire time. Every time words came out of her mouth, the more I wanted to put tape over it. But, I had to agree, or else Piper and her family had to face the consequences. I reached the rooftop to see Piper stretching. She was dressed in the clothes that Thalia left me. I guess she found them.

She was dressed in a purple sweat shirt with the same leggings and black boots from last night.

"Morning" Piper smiled. I forced a smile back. I wasn't in the mood to smile. I'm never going to be able to smile again. You know why? Because she is going to hate my guts and I'd never see her smile around me again. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. The ring I gave her was still on her finger and the guilt that I knew I would feel in the future is hurtling at me now. I'm going to have to break that promise I gave her. And a full day hasn't even past!

Piper pulled away. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah", I stuttered, trying to gain some form of composure from that kiss, "just ready to eat" I lied, gesturing to the coffee. Piper chuckled.

"You got my favorites, you're so sweet" she is not going to think I'm so sweet later on. That was the first time I have ever lied to Piper. We were always so open in our relationship, since there was nothing to hide. She was always able to read me so easily if there was something wrong, but I guess I hid my anxiety well.

* * *

My day was going extremely slow. It was the second to last day before winter break. I got most of my break homework early, so it was done beforehand.

I have to be honest, I was completely trying to avoid Piper all day and I was hoping I didn't have to speak to her until we were alone- but it was complicated because we have the exact same periods together. During every period, I didn't sit next to her; I'd try to pretend I was talking to other people. During lunch, I made regular conversation with everyone, but whenever Piper talked to me I tried to get out of our conversations quicker- Plus, I didn't want anybody in our business. Reyna wants me to say specific things to her and I'm not sure if I can do it. I can't break her heart. Reyna also wanted to be right behind me when I told her, which was another reason why I was avoiding both of them.

I absorbed the fact that this was it. I had to do what Reyna said or else Piper and her family will pay the price. I seriously despise Reyna right now.

I was so consumed by the thoughts that I didn't even notice someone slide next to me on the bleachers. The nervousness in my stomach built up even more. Especially since it was Reyna. Reyna was in her normal gym clothes and her hair was braided down her back. She had that permanent smirk on her face that basically said: _I know something you don't_.

"So", she whispered to me, "I decided to take the initiative and give Piper a little, heads up, since you didn't break up with her yet" Reyna's eyes flashed and she crossed her right leg over the left and started twisting her braid around her finger. In the eyes of any other person, it would look like she was flirting with me.

"How did you know we didn't break up?" I asked. Reyna scoffed, looking offended. She looked as if I shot her sister in her face and said I didn't do it.

"Jason, I am student council president and a senator's daughter. Are you serious?" Reyna is not stupid. Of course she would know if Piper and I broke up. Her minions are probably watching our every move.

"Plus, Piper isn't walking around like her heart was just broken. Look at her" Reyna pointed. Piper was in one corner along by the beam. Ashley was doing a split on it and Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia were watching and chatting. I saw Piper perk up all of a sudden and she hopped up on the beam as Ashley hopped down and she did a walk over gracefully. Ashley, Thalia, and Annabeth started clapping as Piper bowed playfully.

"See, if Piper was upset, she would have split like the walking rubber over there and spend the rest of her day crying and eating ice cream" Reyna had a point. If Ashley left the school when she found out about Roy, she left the school and got drunk. I didn't know what to expect from Piper. _But Piper isn't Ashley_, I had to remind myself. No one knows what she would do.

"Now I need you to stop being a cowardly ass, I keep up with your end of the deal, or else I'm giving this file to a reporter from Good Morning America, right after school" she hissed at me.

"And how was I supposed to break it off with her, I never had the chance" I protested.

"Don't play dumb, you had all the time to do it, you have every single period together" I stayed silent for a little while. I had to think about what I was going to do. I can't have Reyna give that file to any reporters. That information would go viral and be international news in less than five minutes.

"What type of initiative did you take?" I growled.

"Oh, I just sent a little note towards her locker" Reyna chuckled. I was about to ask her what was on the note but Coach Hedge announced that gym was over and we had to change before the bell rang.

"Well, I better go, I want to be at her locker early so I can see her reaction to finding out I'm your new girlfriend"

* * *

Right now I am hyperventilating. I just took a shower and was trying to calm down my nerves. My entire body was shaking and I felt that any moment I'm going to faint. Is that how bad anxiety feels? Is that how you feel when you're about to do something so bad and you know the consequences.

It was last period and Piper and I had music together. I was strumming an acoustic guitar halfheartedly while Piper was by a bass guitar with Annabeth. I had to tell her sometime or another. I tried to read her face. Was Reyna bluffing when she said she put a note in Piper's locker? Piper looked normal to me. Or she could be faking.

Piper caught me staring at her and smiled at me. I didn't realize that I relaxed under her smile. She must of have not gone to her locker yet.

Piper walked over to me.

"Hey"

"Can we get out of here for a bit?"

~.~.~

Piper and I were walking around the gymnasium track. The coaches must be subbing a class or something because the gym was empty. We were holding hands.

"I'd think you were avoiding me all day if I didn't trust you so much" she said breaking the silence. Is that why she hasn't pushed to talk to me? Is that why she never asked what was wrong? Because she trusted me enough to tell her what was up? I feel even worse now.

"I wasn't" Second time I lied to her.

"That's good. Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Well, not really. It's been a long day" I answered. It was half the truth. Piper nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to tell me why" Piper stopped our walking. I couldn't answer so I didn't answer at all.

"Okay then" I continued our walking.

"Well, my day went great. In art class this morning I had to design the best winter dress and I surprisingly got an A. I guess fashion is really in my blood" I wasn't really paying attention at all to what Piper was saying. Another first.

"And the Stoll's pranked me, only this time it was funny. They put a note in my locker saying a bunch of crap how you want to break up with me or Reyna and stuff. But I'll get them back tomorrow" I paled. So she did get it. Reyna wasn't bluffing. The best thing that ever happened to me is going away. But I had to do this for her.

"Jason, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked, a little more persistent. I pulled Piper on one of the bleachers. I wouldn't meet her eyes. I couldn't look at them once all she sees is disappointment. I had to keep my word no matter how reluctant I am. I am praying she doesn't hate me. I stared at her face. Her beautiful multicolored eyes were full of life but also of worry and concern.

"I don't deserve you" I said. Piper smiled and blushed looking at the ring on her finger.

"Don't say that", she said, "that's a break up line, and unless you" she paused looking at my face. Her eyes started to water.

"You want to break up?" she whispered like she couldn't believe it. _Trust me Pipes, I feel the exact same way_, I thought.

"I don't want to but" she cut me off.

"You don't want to? Than why are you? Did I do something wrong?" she seemed so confused. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"You don't understand. I have to" I spoke softly to her. This was tearing me apart. I hated it when Piper cried. I can't stand it.

"You _have_ to? Is someone forcing you? Help me understand" she yelled at me. I winced. Reyna is probably laughing it up right now.

"No, I just, I didn't realize how hard this was" I said exasperated, throwing my hands in the air. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I had to try and prevent the tears. I needed to be the strong one right now. Piper would just get suspicious if I did.

"You thought breaking up with me would be easy?" Piper whispered. She looked away from me and her hands were in fists. I feel like she's going to end up punching me soon.

"No! It's, I'm, I'm sorry Piper" I chocked. Piper turned to me. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were red. I wanted to wipe the tears off her high cheekbones but I refrained myself from it.

"I just want to know why. Did I do something wrong? I can try to be the better girlfriend. I'll try and fix if you let me. Please." I almost gave in to her words. I wanted so badly to tell her why we had to break up, but she'll have the burden of knowing that she's the reason her family's hard work can crumble. I wish she knew that it wasn't her fault. Piper is an awesome girlfriend. She is the most down to earth girl I know. She doesn't let her parent's famousness affect her. She is her own person. I like the way she dresses. I like the way she holds her own. I like the way her hair always has those little braid on the sides. I love the way she cares so much about her friends. I love everything about her. It's hard that I'm about to let it all go.

"No, you're amazing" I reassured her.

"You weren't only with m because-"

"Gods no," I jumped up from the shock of her suggested conclusion, "Don't you know me better than that"

"I thought I did" Piper stood up and sped walked out of the gymnasium. I groaned. Today has been a total disaster for me. I kicked the bottom bleacher in frustration as the bell. I wish I didn't see Reyna in Starbucks. I wish that she didn't just ruin Piper and I's Christmas like the Grinch she is.

* * *

Reyna caught me before I left my locker. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Her eyes shined in triumph. I wanted to wipe the triumph off her face. I sighed. The last part of what she wanted was coming up and that was what she came to me for.

"So, you did the deed" Reyna stated.

"Look, I did what you want, you can leave me alone now" I was about to walk away but Reyna grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She looked around the hallways to see if anyone was paying attention to us. Piper was at her locker at the end of the hall with Ashley. I guess they are taking the train home because Ashley had two green student metro cards that the school gives out for students that don't live nearby.

"I can't leave you alone. If you want that file in the wrong hands, you're supposed to be my boyfriend right?" I wanted to say, _I thought the file was already in the wrong hands_, but I willed myself to stay silent. I nodded instead. Reyna leaned into me. Gods, I really prayed she wasn't going kiss me. Her breath smelled like vanilla. She got really close in my face.

"Then fucking act like it" Reyna backed up and flipped her hair.

"Ready to take me home boyfriend?" she said loudly. I saw Ashley look in our direction and Piper was still facing her locker.

"Excuse me?"

"As you girlfriend, you're supposed to take me home" she said as if I was a three year old nudging me playfully. I didn't want Reyna touching my car. Let alone walking near it.

"Um, I have basketball practice today" I said, trying to get of any further interaction with Reyna.

"Don't worry", Reyna sighed, "I around Madison Avenue, that's like twenty blocks down. I'm sure you can spare ten minutes". I sighed. Reyna started pulling my hand, all heads swiveling towards us. Many students gasped and started chatting while staring. I can picture the headlines for the gossip column in the paper.

**JEYNA? WHAT HAPPENED TO JASPER?**

I was really paying attention to Piper. I was curious to her reaction to me and Reyna. Ashley was looking at me with a look of disappointment. I hate disappointing people. Piper glanced at me through the corner of her eye and I noticed her ripping up a piece of paper. I realized it was Reyna's "initiative". She must be thinking that the note was never a prank.

A tear rolled down her eyes and I heard Ashley say, "Oh no, not here you do", and she pulled her away, shutting her locker. My heart split in two- I can't stand it when she cries; especially since I'm the reason- At this point I believe heartbreak goes both ways. Ashley turned around and shot me a look that basically said: _I want answers later whether you like it or not._

* * *

I was finally at home after a long day. Right now I was watching the news on ABC. Hearing about other people's pain and suffering makes me remind myself that my problems aren't as serious. For example, the lady that got robbed and beaten in front of her daughter by a man. Her situation is way worse than mine, so should I be sulking? No, but I'm doing it anyone. All I could feel is dread.

It was only 6:07 and it's already dark out, but the lights of Manhattan made it better. I wasn't really sure what to do. Usually I would hang out with Piper, Leo, and Ashley at their apartment since Thalia is out who knows where. I think she went over to Annabeth's today. Thalia's very mysterious. I guess Nico really is perfect for her.

I wonder if I should go to Percy. He lives one floor above me so I could quickly talk to him about this. He is one of my best guy friends and he has a girlfriend. Plus, I could get him to answer me some of my own questions on his relationship with Rachel because it seems he connects more with Annabeth than her. I would go to Leo but Leo will tell Ashley who will tell Piper. I can trust Percy. I threw my shoes on and a sweater. Yes, the hallways are cold too.

I was about to go for the door when the handle jiggled and Thalia, along with a bunch of other people, burst through the door startling me. I fell backwards tripping over my feet and hit the floor. I heard a female voice yell, "Oh, perfect he's down", then the breath flew out of me and I gasped for air. Ashley already had her coat off and was sitting on my stomach. And trust me that is not a pleasant feeling.

"What the hell Ashley?" I panted for air. The weird thing is that Ashley is extremely light so how could she possibly take my breath away, literally?

"I refuse to get up until you tell us why Piper is at home, sprawled out on the couch, watching recordings of Glee and General Hospital while stuffing Klondike Bars in her mouth yelling and screaming at all of the guys about their love lives" Ashley yelled at me. I hit my head on the floor and groaned. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen. Piper's probably put my picture up on Leo's dart board.

"Us?" I looked up to see disappointed and amused faces. Thalia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a six pack and handed them out to Nico, Leo, Ashley, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Dude, I was just thinking about coming to talk to you" I told Percy. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Really, bout what?"

"You know. Stuff" I wheezed.

"Well, forget about that stuff and tell me why Piper is crying herself to sleep?" Ashley said bluntly. She's straight forward like that.

"That's the reason we're here" Annabeth added.

"I live here" Thalia sipped her coke and jumped over the couch instead of simply walking around to sit on it. She put her feet up on the coffee table and switched the channel to WWE.

"So," Leo's expression read get on with it.

"I can't speak with this one on me" I gestured to Ashley. Percy and Nico took her hands and helped her off me. I got off the floor.

"Alright dude, you're in the hot seat now" Percy smirked.

After explaining the situation with many comments and interruptions and gasps, everyone had their jaws on the ground.

"Reyna would seriously do that just to get back at all of us?" Ashley asked in shock.

"Actually, it's just you and Piper" Ashley slapped Leo on the back of his head. She wasn't shocked enough to ignore that.

"But, that's not a good enough reason for revenge" For the first time ever Annabeth looked very confused.

"Jeez, and I thought I could hold a grudge" Nico crossed his arms and shook his head.

Ashley chuckled before singing a song lyric. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya" Everyone stared at her like she was an alien.

"It's a habit, and the lyric fit the conversation" she blushed.

"Reyna is just being a bitch as always. It's not even all about her being a fifth wheel. Her motives are different" Thalia said ignoring Ashley, finally straying away from the T.V.

"I thought you weren't listening" Percy said.

"There's something called multitasking" Percy made a face at her sarcasm.

"But, what other motives would she have" I asked. All three girls looked at me like I dropped from space. Annabeth muttered, "Boys, as clueless ever".

"What?" Leo asked.

"Hello, Reyna doesn't like Piper for nothing, and if she is making you her boyfriend..." Thalia trailed off and started rolling her hands as if I was supposed to catch on to something but I didn't get it. I shook my head.

"Okay", Annabeth turned to me, "Did Reyna try to catch your attention sometimes?"

"Um, yeah, she would usually invite me places and smile at me at random times" Annabeth nodded before continuing,

"When did you start liking Piper?" That was an easy answer.

"When I first saw her in the fifth grade"

"Aww, that's sweet" Everyone looked at Thalia as if she just ate a rat.

"What!" she snapped, "I can be feminine when I want"

"Did you tell Reyna this?" I did. I remember I told her during our lunch period and Piper was absent.

"Yeah, that's when she started pulling back"

"Now why do you think she did that?" Thalia said as if she were talking to a puppy. I started to believe what Annabeth said. I really was clueless right now. I shrugged for my answer.

"Oh My Fucking GODS" Ashley jumped up and put her hands on her head, "Reyna is in love with YOU. ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS BEEN, She wants Piper OUT OF THE WAY so she can have you all to herself!" I blushed. That can't be possible can it? Why would Reyna be in love with…me? Wait, which explains a lot of things actually.

"Bipolar much" Leo whistled breaking the awkward silence. Ashley sent him a nasty glare.

"This is ridiculous though, why go through so much just for one person?" Nico scratched his head and hopped up on the kitchen counter to sit.

"She's a crazy, stubborn, psychotic, delusional, bitch, that's why" Ashley mumbled. Wow, language.

"Where did she even get Piper's criminal records from?" Percy asked. I shrugged. I'd like to know that too.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Piper has a criminal record?"

"Back in the seventh and eighth grade, Piper used to steal things to get her parents attention" I replied. Annabeth nodded as if she understood her reasons.

"Yeah, her biggest was a BMW" Leo laughed.

"But, how is that good leverage to give to a reporter?" Thalia made a face.

"Well think about it. No one else in the world knows that Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean have a daughter. So, not only will people find out that the McLean's had hidden their daughter for fifteen years, but the paparazzi will eat up the information and make it seem like Piper was a unwanted child, like they hid her away to hide her flaws. As if she was just a big letdown. People will think of the Mclean's as heartless or laugh at them for having a thief for a daughter" I answered.

Annabeth crossed her legs and leaned forward, "But that is shallow"

"It's shallow and true, Piper's parents have her here in NY and everyone thinks that her last name is just a coincidence" Ashley complained.

"But Piper isn't a thief, nor a criminal" Percy notified.

"But her records say otherwise" Nico answered.

"Damn, who knew-?"

"Piper was such a badass" Nico suggested. Ashley slapped him on the arm.

"NO, don't cut me off. Who knew Reyna could be so, so, evil?" I don't think Reyna was evil. I just think she is very troubled.

"Don't forget she wants you out of the way too" Leo chuckled. Ashley chocked.

"Me? Why the fuck would she want me gone?" Ashley cried.

"Well, according to Reyna, she hates you because when you met them, that's when she became a fifth wheel. You took her place as Piper's best friend" Annabeth

"But no one told her to become a fifth wheel. We were _all_ friends at the time" Ashley protested.

"That's what I tried to tell her but she was so bent up on revenge she wouldn't listen. So she wants to ruin both of your lives" I sighed.

"So that's why Roy cheated on me with her. We all are pieces to her stupid game" Ashley grumbled.

"But, you don't have to be. You have to find a way to get out of this disaster" Nico said. I stood up.

"Then you all have to promise not to tell Piper. She must not know about this. I don't want her to carry this burden. And Reyna cannot know you all know either" I ordered.

Ashley stood up as well. "So you're just going to continue to 'date' Reyna? This is tearing Piper apart. If we tell her then we can at least save her that torture"

"But, if you do tell Piper, and you two sneak around to see each other, it will get back to Reyna somehow. I vote not telling her, and you find a loophole instead. We will all help you guys out of this drama" Percy suggested.

"I agree" Annabeth said. I met the eyes of everyone in the living room. Nico sent me a sympathetic look.

"I hope this works out or you three are doomed as fuck" Thalia sighed.

"Okay now you all must swear on the River Styx not to tell Piper anything" I demanded.

Ashley stood up straight.

"But-"

"But's are for sitting Ashley" Ashley sent another glare to Leo.

"Fine" she frowned

"Now swear it" I said.

"We all swear on the River Styx not to tell Piper about anything" And right on cue, thunder shook the building. We all considered it as a sign that our agreement was bonded.

* * *

_Next on a Typical Cliché High School Story…_

(Rachel's POV)

_Annabeth Chase. I can't stand to use her name in a sentence. I can't stand how she can just show up in my city and take over. I mean, Annabeth and the girls are already best friends, and it's only been a week! She acts like she is one of the guys and she is always around Percy. I know they are like reunited best friends or whatever, but for her to be around him 24/7 is annoying._

_~.~.~_

_I could see Mark starting to talk to her and she smiled at him and held her hand out to shake. _

"_Well those two are hitting it off" I shook my head towards Annabeth and Mark talking and laughing. Everyone turned to look at them._

_~.~.~_

"_Whatever, next question" I said to Percy. _

"_Um", Percy thought for a second, "What is your biggest…"_

"_Fear", Nico suggested._

_~.~.~_

"_You were picking on her" he concluded._

"_I was not" I protested._

_~.~.~_

_So now I am outside the gym making sure the plan goes into action. Annabeth would wish she never been besties with my boyfriend. Let alone come to this school._

* * *

This was my longest chapter.

Question:

**I want to know what you think. Do you think Jason should continue to date Reyna for Piper's sake, or find a loophole and what would the loophole or solution to his problem be?**

**-ADOA**


	10. Fearless

Previously on A Typical Cliché High School Love Story...

_There goes my girlfriend. The Little Green Monster is back._

_~.~.~_

_"Well I don't know about you, but I think you should back off. You just met up with everyone and now your acting like you've known them forever. They are my friends, not yours. You just got here newbie" Rachel sneered. Remember when I told you about my girlfriends Green Monster. Well, have fun getting to know it. And well, what she said wasn't really true. Rachel isn't great friends with Ashley. Or Piper. I didn't say everyone got along._

_~.~.~_

_I looked around to see Annabeth scowling at Rachel. I could tell they didn't like each other. Rachel found herself another victim to mess with, but I could tell Annabeth wouldn't take crap from anyone_

_~.~.~_

_Well enough about them. I see Annabeth and Percy's friendship getting strong again. I love love. Whoa. I just sounded like my mother again. Anyway, like I was going at, Annabeth and Percy are always hanging out. If Percy and Rachel weren't dating, people would probably think they were together. I actually prefer it if Percy dumped Rachel all together._

_(Rachel's POV)_

"He did what?" I squawked. I was talking to Thalia by my locker. I was exchanging books from my tie-dyed satchel to my locker. The inside walls were colorful and I made sure I had a mirror and a shelf for my necessities. Thalia was telling me that the rumors in school were true. Jasper was done. Apparently, they broke up and Jason got together with Reyna.

"It's true, he didn't say why?" Thalia said. I know what you're thinking. Since when do Thalia and I speak to each other? Thalia and I chat from time to time. We're not what people would call besties, but we are nice to each other. Maybe even frenemies. The only people I hate in this world are my father, Ashley, and now Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase. I can't stand to use her name in a sentence. I can't stand how she can just show up in my city and take over. I mean, Annabeth and the girls are already best friends and it's only been a week! She acts like she's one of the guys and she is constantly around Percy. I know they are like reunited best friends or whatever, but for her to be around him 24/7 is annoying. If I didn't trust Percy so much, I'd say he was cheating on me. Annabeth acts like she is better than everyone, from her beauty to her intelligence, her personality to her talent. It's irritating. Now I always have to scrounge around for extra time for _my_ boyfriend. It's bad enough that I already have a full schedule.

So, I have a plan. I need to get Annabeth busy. I continued to speak to Thalia until the Devil appeared. Annabeth came over and waved to Thalia and completely ignored the fact that I was there. It's been like that since she yelled at me last week. She was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt with grey jeans and black converse. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and pulled back with a silver headband. Yuck!

Her sense of fashion is gross compared to mine. I was rocking a red tank top with black jeans and white flats. My red hair was in a high ponytail. Simple and pretty. But I guess Annabeth's outfit works for her if she's managed to get Percy's attention.

"Hey Thalia, you ready for lunch?" Annabeth asked her. Thalia walked away with Annabeth towards the cafeteria. What am I? Chopped liver?! Now I was getting even more irritated. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. The halls were almost empty, so I walked over to the person I needed to talk to most.

Mark Weston was at his locker. He was the captain of the football team and the schools number one playboy. He was beyond Roy Druthers. He had no problems with having long term relationships. He just likes the thrill of dating a new whore once a week. His hazel eyes were known for putting girls in a trance while they ran their hands through his soft blonde locks. I have to admit, he was insanely hot, just not my type.

I confidently strutted up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and smirked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you know, if you want a night with me, you have to sign up" he said pointing to a long list of girls names, numbers, and addresses on the inside of his locker.

"As if" I scoffed. To be honest, if I wasn't dating Percy, I'd be tempted. Mark flashed a grin to me.

"Oh really," Mark slammed me against the locker gently and pressed his body against me. I willed myself to not turn red., "How about now?" I laughed humorlessly and lightly pushed him off me.

"Don't flatter yourself" I warned.

"Well, if you're not here for that, what do you want?" I shifted my weight.

"You know Annabeth Chase? The new girl?" Mark looked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

~.~.~

I was headed over to my lunch table. I saw Jason and Piper sitting far away from each other at the table, both looking depressed. I'm surprised Piper attended today. If I were in Piper's shoes –which I know I will never be- I would be at home wallowing in my own self-pity. Thalia and Nico were having another "Which band is better?" argument, technically flirting for them. Ashley and Leo were playing UNO even though it wasn't allowed in school. That idiot is so oblivious that she doesn't even realize that Leo didn't pick up the cards she dealt to him because he was so busy staring at her. I don't understand what he sees in that thing. Grover and Juniper were eating their pizza. Lastly, Annabeth and Percy were having a thumb war. How lovely. I quickly walked over to the table and stood between them. I put my hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey Red" he smiled a gorgeous smile at me. I smiled and kissed him hard and fervently, marking my territory _**(A/N: I'm sorry, it's for the story no matter how much I hate Prachel. I'm puking on the inside.) **_

"PDA!" Thalia shouted. Everyone looked to Percy and me except for Leo who was still staring at Ashley. Seriously. What does he see in that stupid cheerleader anyway? I need to get him a girlfriend.

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Not if we all just ate and you want everyone to risk puking" Ashley said intonation, looking down at her cards. She slapped a card down and yelled.

"Uno!" she smiled at Leo. Leo jumped.

"Huh, what? Oh" Leo finally played a card and Ashley won the game.

"I second that" I glowered at what Annabeth muttered. I squished myself between Percy and Annabeth, making her slide off the table. She made a thump on the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry" I said civilly. I truly could care less what she was feeling. Don't take my seat and there won't be a problem.

"Whatever" she grumbled. Annabeth looked at the table and then at me with a glare. I realized there was no more space, unless everyone took their bags and put in on the floor, and I know none of the girls will. The cafeteria floor wasn't sanitary.

"I'm going to buy a soda" Annabeth muttered. She strode off towards the deli in the corner. Perfect timing anyway. I saw Mark walking over to Annabeth. Annabeth had a can of Pepsi in her hand and was waiting on line to pay for it. I could see Mark starting to talk to her. Annabeth smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Well, those two are hitting it off" I shook my head towards Annabeth and Mark talking and laughing. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh crap, we didn't warn Annabeth about him" Nico face-palmed.

"Plus she's new, so she doesn't know how much of a jack-ass he is" Juniper shook her head dissatisfied.

"Maybe I should get her" Percy started to get up.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Jason and Piper exclaimed simultaneously. They both blushed and looked at something other than each other awkwardly.

"Jason and Piper are right, if you go over there, Annabeth would either get mad at you for eavesdropping. Plus she's smart, I'm sure she'll see right through his goody two shoes act" Ashley informed. Percy sighed. I don't understand why is he all of a sudden so protective of her?

I looked back over to Annabeth. Her smile started to waver while Mark was speaking. Then she frowned as if looking offended. They finally reached the cashier. Mark paid for Annabeth's soda. Annabeth opened her can, took a sip, and then emptied it all over his head. I gasped along with everyone else in the cafeteria. Everything got wet and all eyes were on her.

No, No, No! She ruined the plan. What a waste of $50 dollars. Annabeth came back to the table.

"Can you guys make space, please?" she asked sounding irritated.

"Sure" Grover smiled and Juniper slid onto his lap. Annabeth sat in Juniper's seat and had her bag in her lap.

"That guy is a pig" she declared glaring at her now empty can of soda.

"You see a lot of those here. This school is a barn" Nico snickered.

"Nice job, though, I'm surprised you didn't sucker punch him. I would've" Percy grinned.

"Of course you would've, you're an over protective Kelp Head" Thalia joked. Everyone laughed as Percy scowled at her. He was an overprotective idiot. That just shows me that he'll be worried about every single guy Annabeth meets. He might even get jealous. Getting Annabeth her own beau is out. But there is always a Plan B.

"Hey let's play a game. It's the last day of school before Winter Break and most of us barely know Annabeth" I suggested. Annabeth looked at me skeptically. Her grey orbs were staring me down as if she was analyzing a way to take me down in a fight. As if she could fight me. There is like a rank of the best female fighters in the school. I think I was number five or six. Thalia was number one because she's completely bad-ass.

"I know Annabeth already" Nico pointed out.

"She's my best friend" Percy said Ugh, I wish he'd stop reminding me that.

"I grew up with her" Grover said.

"We practically hung out the entire first couple of days" Leo said and Ashley nodded agreeing with him.

"Got to know her during our project" Jason said.

"I talk to her every period I have with her" Piper said and Juniper agreed with her.

"Okay, Okay, I get it; you all got to know her well. But I didn't! So let's just play the god damn game!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy. I probably am. Crazy awesome that is.

"Alright, I'd like to get to know you more too" Annabeth said with a small smile.

"It goes like this. We ask a question and everyone answers it honestly. Kind of like the truths from truth or dare"

"So I can ask anything about Nico's secret life as a ninja" Thalia sat up. Nico gave her a WTF look and I nodded agreeing with her. Jason and Piper were the only ones who didn't want to play.

"Cool, I'll go first. A simple question. Who is your favorite female artist?" Juniper asked.

"Pink, she doesn't give two shits about anything" Thalia chuckled.

"Katy Perry" Percy says. A raised my eyebrows at him. I had no clue he liked Katy Perry.

"My idol, Alicia Keys" Ashley answered.

"Shakira" Leo grinned, finally done staring at his obvious crush.

"Please", Nico looked at him flatly, "You only like her because she's Hispanic just like you".

"No I don't" Leo grumbled and blushed.

"It's true, all your music is in Spanish, check your iPod" Ashley snickered.

"Well, all you listen to is music about death" Leo countered at Nico. Everyone laughed. Nico smirked.

"Beats Jesse McCartney and day, doesn't it Grover?" Grover blushed and Juniper kissed his cheek making him blush even more.

"Pick on someone your own skin tone" Nico" Juniper joked sticking up for her boyfriend. It is true about Nico's skin thought. He looks like the walking dead.

"Well, I like Hayley Williams, thank you very much" Nico answered.

"Isn't she in a band? Paramore?" I asked. I didn't know if she was a solo artist or not.

"Yeah, but I like her anyway" Nico said.

"Britney Spears for me" I love Britney. I have every single album.

"Carly Rae Jepsen", Grover said, "her music is catchy" Grover said.

"I know right, I love Tug of War, It's like such a cute song!" Leo exclaimed. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked. Leo was so clueless.

"You sounded seriously like a stereotypical gay dude" Thalia clarified slowly as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Well, I can assure you I'm not gay, kiss me and I'll prove it" Leo wiggled his eyebrows. Thalia made a look of pure disgust. Nico looked annoyed as well.

"I'll pass…And I pass for every time in the future if it's ever suggested" Thalia gagged with a straight revolted face. She looked a bit green. The thought of Thalia and Leo…even I shuddered at the thought.

"And there is nothing wrong with gay people" Ashley protested. Thalia gave her a flat look.

"I didn't say there was something wrong with them. Leo was just acting like a stereotypical one. I think gays are awesome. Fight the Power!" Thalia shouted. Everyone ignored her.

"I like Taylor Swift" Annabeth said, answering the question.

"Why Taylor? Isn't she like an artist for pre-teens? Don't you think it's a bit…immature for your age?" I asked. I hate Taylor Swift with a passion. Her voice is annoying. She always repeats the words "sparks fly". Almost all of her songs are about romance and her breakups with men. She needs to learn that not everyone is going to like her romantically and to face reality that a twenty-two year old acting like her life's a teenage movie is. Not. Okay.

"It's not immature, Taylor is young and of course young girls are going to like her. She's an icon for girls in love. Plus, I like her music because her words are true. Most of her songs are like fairytales which tells people to have faith. The only immature thing would be if she was younger than me" Annabeth replied. Thalia shrugged and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, next question" I said to Percy.

"Um", Percy thought for a second, "What is your biggest…"

"Fear" Nico suggested. I thought I saw Thalia grimace for a second.

"Sure, Mine is watching people in pain, and I'm claustrophobic, Ashley?" Percy turned to her.

"Going more than twelve hours without music" Ashley said. That is the most ridiculous fear I have ever heard of.

"So if I took away your iPod, your laptop, your instruments, and if you had a sore throat, you'd go nuts?" Nico asked.

"Exactly" Ashley sighed.

"Mine is never getting a girlfriend" Leo said. The table was filled with laughter again.

"I was serious" Leo said seriously.

"Who knows? Maybe you an Ashley will finally confess your love to one another and you won't be girlfriendless any longer" Thalia grinned. Everyone but me nodded their heads in agreement. Leo and Ashley blushed. It's like a routine with them. You tease them, they blush and things get awkward.

A French fry made its way towards Thalia's face. Thalia's smile faded. Ashley started whistling innocently.

"Alright, who-"

"I don't have a fear. I'm fearless" I said, trying to prevent a food fight from breaking out. The tank top I was wearing was new. I'm not trying to get it dirty so soon. Percy smirked.

"Fearless my ass" I rolled my eyes at him.

"And what have I ever feared?" I smiled.

"One time in the science lab, a skeleton-" I slapped my hand over Percy's mouth, muffling his words.

"Don't you dare" I playfully threatened. Percy surrendered after kissing me.

"You're fearless, sure…" Grover said sarcastically, "I'd say the only fearless person in the room would be Thalia" Thalia paled a bit a laughed nervously.

"I fear the death of the old Juniper tree in my backyard. It was my great grandmother's and y namesake" Juniper said. Grover rubbed Junipers back comfortingly. They were so cute.

"I fear being underground. A lot of things could occur" Grover said.

"Like the ceiling caving in" Leo suggested.

"Exactly" The bell rang signaling lunch was over. We all started to get up and throw our trash away.

"Wait, Annabeth, what's your fear?" Juniper asked curiously.

"Yeah, you not getting away from us that easy either Th- where did Thalia go?" Nico asked. Thalia was no longer in the cafeteria. She probably went to her next class. She was fearless anyway.

"So, Annabeth?" Ashley asked, "Amuse me"

"I'm afraid of spiders. I have arachnophobia"

"Oh, I'm sorry, how bad is it?" Juniper asked. Ashley looked at Annabeth in concern along with Piper.

"She's deathly afraid, she lets it scare her shitless!" Percy answered for her.

"Oh yeah, remember the time when she saw a spider in her tree house and she wouldn't open her eyes until we killed it" Grover reminisced.

"Shut up!" Annabeth exclaimed while glaring at them.

"Really though, spiders? It's not that serious to have a phobia for. I mean look at everyone else's, yours isn't that serious, Like Junipers for example" I pointed out.

"Rachel, to be honest, most of our fears were practically pet peeves compared to being deathly afraid of something" Grover defended her.

"And the Juniper tree would die at some point in life" Juniper added.

"Seriously Rachel? Why are you criticizing my every answer?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me. They all left to go to their next period which was Latin.

Percy was left alone with me. His arms were crossed.

"She was right you know" he looked at me. I knew that look. His eyes were narrowed, his eye brows were furrowed and he was frowning. He was trying to get me to admit something, but what's to hide. Other than Plan B…

"What?" I asked innocently. I simply thought that being afraid of spiders was a stupid fear. No biggie" Percy looked back, afraid that someone might pop out behind him.

"You were picking on her" he concluded.

"I was not" I protested. Just because I basically told Annabeth I thought the things about were good. Plan B can go into action by last period. There is just something I need to get from the science lab.

"Look Rachel, _you_ are my girlfriend, _you_, Annabeth is my _best friend_, I like _you_, not her, remember that" With that, he kissed me goodbye and left me in the cafeteria thinking.

~.~.~

Okay. So I am now skipping Latin and Gym. Why? Because Plan B must go into action. Now that I have the information I needed, it's good to go. It was a bit more expensive though. I had to hire a bunch of girls to do it. I got what I needed from the lab from a science geek. What was his name? Malcolm or Mitchell? One of those two wannabe's got the stuff I needed. So now I am outside the gym making sure the plan goes into action. Annabeth would wish she never been besties with my boyfriend. Let alone come to this school.

* * *

_Next on a Typical Cliché High School Love Story…_

_(Annabeth's POV yay!) _

_What happened to the short, lanky, scrawny, plain green eyed boy from years ago? Now all I see is a HOT muscular, tanned, gorgeous guy that has the oceanic irises I feel like I'm swimming in. Alright, fine, I'll admit, I might have had a teensy tiny crush on my best friend since I met him when we were younger…_

_~.~.~_

_As I wrapped my towel around my body, I went to one of the lockers to grab my clothes. I opened my locker. My gym bag was gone. I checked behind my book bag but nothing was there. I looked around the room. Nothing._

_~.~.~_

_I screamed in fear. I turned and pounded against the door. "Let me out! Please! Help!" I screamed. _

_~.~.~_

_Rachel was directly in the front. Good. I was so angry I didn't even think about counting. I stormed up to her. I turned her around with force. Every student was watching me. I punched her as hard as I could in the face. I smirked in my head when I heard a crack. MY hands were still fisted and started throbbing from the force of the hit. Rachel fell to the floor. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel shouted. I gave her a death glare. Is she seriously going to act innocent? _

"_You know what's wrong? Locking me in a closet with spiders and recording it, you stupid, demented little bitch!" I was about to attack her again but two arms grabbed me from behind._

* * *

_Wow. The next chapter I am going to have so much fun writing. Oh wait, it's already written. I just need to type it up! _

_Question: Who else is excited for the next chapter, it can't be just me. I can't wait for Annabeth to- whoops almost spilled it. _**Alright, what do you think Percy's reaction is to Annabeth and Rachel fighting? **

_70 reviews yay. Plzz gimme more. Reviews are my food_

And before I forget. Shout out to RyannDaughterofHermes. I am currently having the funniest conversation through PM's with her. She is the ultimate reviewer for my stories. Check out her first story. Although, there's only one chapter, I know the rest of the story will be awesome.

P.S. _**Are you an ultimate reviewer**?_ I love reviews that standout. If you can give me a review that stands out and I mean it's got to be the best review of all time, you get a shout out in the next chapter,anddddddddddddd_ I give you a sneak peek_ on the chapter after the next one. So currently if win, you get a sneak peek for chapter 12. I make I have three chapters written ahead of time before I post, and chapter 12 is already done.

And then the best reviews for chapter 11 gets the sneak peak for chapter 13 with the other stuff and so on and so forth!

So hit me with the reviews!** Are you an ultimate reviewer?**


	11. Girlfight

_Previously on a Typical Cliché High School Love Story…_

_~.~.~_

_"Why are you defending her? She just saw you after like 7 years and now you're defending her instead of me? "Rachel yelled back._

_"We have been through thick and thin together. Plus, you don't even know her. You shouldn't be able to call her names like that. Stop getting jealous so quickly"._

_"Me...Jealous of her?" Rachel scoffed. I just stared at her. I knew she was._

_~.~.~_

_Annabeth's face was turning an angry shade of red. Her knuckles were white. If I know my best friend, or I should remember, if her face starts turning that shade of Red, it means__the counting is not working._

_~.~.~_

_"Really though, spiders? It's not that serious to have a phobia for. I mean look at everyone else's, yours isn't that serious, Like Junipers for example" I pointed out._

_"Rachel, to be honest, most of our fears were practically pet peeves compared to being deathly afraid of something" Grover defended her._

_~.~.~_

_So now I am outside the gym making sure the plan goes into action. Annabeth would wish she never been besties with my boyfriend. Let alone come to this school_

~.~.~

(Annabeth's POV)

This is the worst day ever. Currently, I am sitting in the principal's office a bit wet, annoyed, and a bunch of bruises on my fists. My dad was here, but he wasn't angry. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. It's like he didn't even care that I had a probability of being suspended or expelled. It was just, Oh, Annabeth got in a fight, whatever, what time is it? I'm missing a seminar on the Cold War on the history channel. I was seriously pissed at him. I mean, he should be getting angry at what I did. He shouldn't be neglecting me this bad. Oh sorry. I should probably tell you about how it all started.

I was in the gymnasium with everyone. Usually the gym is pretty crowded so it was complicated to find Thalia. Especially when one side of the gym is in a serious game of volleyball. Mast of the boys was playing basketball. I was watching from a distance on one of the bleachers. It was Percy, Jason, Travis, and Grover verses Nico, Leo, Conner, and Frank.

Now I know what you're thinking. Skins? Or Shirts? It was mixed. Percy's side was skins and the other team was shirts. I have to admit I was watching Percy the most. Man, I could bake cookies on that boy any day. I couldn't stop staring at his muscles, and his abdomen. Especially, his abdomen. Where did they even come from? What happened to the short, lanky, scrawny, plain green eyed boy from years ago? Now all I see is a HOT muscular, tanned, gorgeous guy that has the oceanic irises I feel like I'm swimming in.

Alright, fine, I'll admit, I might have had a teensy tiny crush on my best friend since I met him when we were younger, but nothing will change. I still won't tell him or anyone because it could ruin our friendship if he didn't return the feelings. Plus, he has a girlfriend, Rachel, my new red-headed nightmare. I know that although she can be a bitch, she's probably really nice and just distrusts me. I understand that. That's probably why she's so hostile. Sometimes when I try to be nice, she just acts so mean again. I don't understand her motives at all.

After watching the guys play for a while, I wanted to find Thalia. I walked around the gym through the students doing homework, the gossiping girls, and the people playing games and I found Thalia by our spot on the beam with Piper and Ashley. They were sitting on the beam facing away from everyone that could see us. I ran up to them.

"Hey girls, I was just looking for- Piper what's wrong" I turned my attention to the sobbing girl. She had her face in her hands. Thalia had an arm around her and Ashley was on the other side of Piper. Piper opened her mouth to speak but only let out a chocking sound. Thalia hopped off the beam and Ashley wrapped her arms around Piper hugging her.

"It's going to be okay, I promise" Ashley said to her.

"The gym is where Piper was 'dumped'" Thalia put up her fingers on the dumped knowing that Piper couldn't hear her.

"Oh, that must suck" I said. Thalia nodded.

"She's been crying ever since she sat down" Thalia explained. I felt really bad for Piper. And I also felt like a horrible friend, and I'm pretty sure Thalia and Ashley felt the same way. We knew that Jason was with Reyna for her, but we couldn't tell her. We're making her go through this heartbreak when we could relieve it.

"Piper, it's going to be okay, I know Jason knows doesn't know what he's missing out on" I lied to comfort her even though Jason knew exactly what he was missing. This is killing him just as much as it's killing her. I looked over to Jason and saw him glancing at us solemnly. He must know something's up with Piper. I guess that's how much of a connection they had. Or have.

Piper looked up at me with sad eyes. "Really?" she asked. I really felt bad now.

"Of course. Soon enough he'll be running back to you begging for forgiveness" And that was honesty. Once Jason figures this all out, he'll technically be running back to Piper.

"But I want him back now" Piper starting crying again. Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, probably letting out profanity words to Jason.

"You don't need that jackass. The next time I see him, I'll kick him in the balls and it's going to hurt twice as much as it did yesterday" Piper laughed.

"You shouldn't do that. He's your brother Thalia" Thalia shrugged. Piper fiddled with something on her finger. She opened her hand and I noticed the beautiful sapphire ring. That was the promise ring she told me Jason gave her.

"I probably shouldn't keep this anymore" I didn't know what to say. That ring was a symbol of Jason's love to her and she's thinking about throwing it away. That would crush Jason if he finds that out.

"Piper, I don't think you should throw it away" Ashley said. She must have thought the exact same thing I did.

"Yeah" Thalia agreed.

"Then what do I do with it. Every time I look at it, I'm reminded that I was lied to. Jason didn't even love me at all" My eyes watered a little at what Piper said. This is really heartbreaking. I don't even know Reyna personally, but I can tell she's a bitch. No one deserves this treatment just because of something stupid happening years ago. It wasn't even that serious.

"But don't throw it away, you should give it back to Jason" I tried convincing her.

"I can't do that. I have to try so hard to keep from bawling at the lunch table, I can't give it back to him" Piper protested.

"We'll give it back to him" Ashley said softly. Piper stared at the ring and chocked back a sob. She put the ring in my hand reluctantly.

"Now come on" Thalia tugged on Piper's hand and pulled her down from the beam, "wipe your eyes, and let's go make you pretty again" Thalia said dragging Piper to the lockers with Ashley.

"Coming Annabeth" Ashley called.

"No, I'll meet you guys outside the locker room, I'm going to go talk to you know who" I said pointing to Jason. I walked over to Jason who was now sitting on the bleachers slouched like he was in depression. The coach blew on her whistle and everyone scattered to the locker rooms. Gym was over and the bell would ring in the next ten minutes giving us time to shower and dress.

"I should just tell her. It's only been a day and I can't handle being away from her" Jason shook his head.

"Don't. That's not a god idea. Not just yet. It's best to pretend you rather than sneak around and get caught" I told him.

"Then what am I supposed to do" Jason clenched his fists. Annabeth scooted away from him if fear he might punch something near her.

"You need to find a solution fast" Jason sighed and slouched even more.

"Oh, and I'm really sorry but I had to convince her from throwing it away" I gave Jason the ring and he looked like he wanted to cry. I left Jason staring at the ring and running his hands through his hair. I went into the locker room. It seems like the girls dressed quickly because it wasn't that full.

I undressed out of my purple skin tight polo shirt and my black basketball shorts. I know I didn't need to shower and I could just do it later, but I did sit next to a sweaty Jason, so I probably smelled like sweat. My shower was refreshing and peaceful until I started hearing noises and giggling. .

"Hello" I called out, but there was no answer. I rinsed off my skin from the soap along with my hair. I turned the water off and used my towel to dry my skin. As I wrapped my towel around my body, I went to one of the lockers to grab my clothes. I opened my locker. My gym bag was gone. I checked behind my book bag, but nothing was there. I looked around the room. Nothing. Now I'm freaking out because the locker room was empty.

I searched my bag, eager to find some type of clothing. Thank gods. I had a small pouch full of female toiletries. And thankfully, it also had a grey sports bra, underwear, and shorts. Sadly, they were the short spandex shorts I wear to bed, and when I work out. It was inappropriate to wear around the school. I went back the cubicle I was in and my gym clothes were gone too. Now I was fuming.

I quickly put on the little amount of clothing that I had. I tried to dry my hair with my towel, but it was still dripping wet. Curse my long hair. I peeked out the locker room door hoping to find one of the female coaches to bring clothes for me, but no one was in sight. I don't understand. Where did all of the girls go? I went to the other side of the locker room hoping to find Thalia outside. The hallway was nearly empty. Thalia was at the end of the hallway talking to Rachel.

I was about to call her name, but all of a sudden a hand clamps down on my mouth and a bag is over my head. I shrieked but it was muffled. I felt myself being thrown over some ones shoulder. I pounded on his/her back –I couldn't see, it could've been a girl. After twenty seconds, I am dropped on the ground. I heard the door click closed. I pulled the bag off my head, wishing I did that earlier so I would be able to the person's face, and analyzed where I was. I was in a room so small it was probably was a janitor's closet. I can smell the Windex.

I stood up. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Since when were closets able to lock from the outside anyway. Great. So now I'm wet, half-naked, and locked in a closet. This is the highlight of my day. I needed to stay calm. Surely a janitor would stop by and open the door. Just stay calm Annabeth. Stay- and that's when I gulp. In the corner of the room was a large, hairy, ugly tarantula. I backed up into the door. I wanted to throw up, but I swallowed it down. I felt my body trembling. Then I saw another large spider web with a spider as big as my book bag on it. I screamed in fear. I turned and pounded against the door.

"Let me out! Please! Help!" I screamed. I kicked the door, but being barefoot didn't help. I could've sworn I saw the tarantula scuttle closer to me. I jumped and pounded on the door even more. I slid down the door hyperventilating. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I looked around the room then squeezed my eyes shut. This cannot be happening. I can't be locked in a room with two spiders that are obviously out to get me. I looked up once more to make sure it didn't more towards me.

Then I heard a sound. It sounded like one of those dings a Dell laptop makes when it's about to die. I looked onto the shelf and saw a lowlight. I carefully stood up and hastily moved over to the shelf. I moved some bottles out of the way and found a laptop. A red one. Apparently, its video camera and I found my face on the screen. I stopped the video. It was obvious that someone was trying to play a prank. I exited out of the video maker and pressed start. I saw the name of the user logged in and the picture.

I got irate. In fact I was more than livid. I was furious. I was at the boiling point. I was so mad I wanted to punch the spider. Actually, I take that back. I'd never touch that atrocious thing. Once I got out of the closet, a manhunt will begin for R.E.D. Like was she utterly injudicious. Who the hell gets Dell when they are so prosperous they can afford fifty Macs! I shook that thought out of my head. It was preposterous.

I closed the laptop with immense force. I believe the screen fractured. I was tremendously pissed. I'm going to put her in the ICU. I struck on the door.

"Let me out!" I bellowed. Precipitously, the door handle rattled and I stepped back. As soon as the door unlocked, I embraced the crap out of Piper. She was out of her gym attire and her appearance showed little traces of tears. She was holding my bag and gym bag.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, why were you locked in there" Piper asked, "We have been looking for you, the period ended a five minutes ago, we are late for Music"

"I'm about to discover that out" I growled. I sprinted down the hallways. I passed by many pupils with wide eyes, guys slobbering and hooting at me because of my little clothing. But I didn't care, I was seeing red and I was about to eradicate Red. It's like hide and seek. I kept running, my eyes flying, looking for a mane of red curls. I was halted all of a sudden by Grover.

"Whoa Annabeth, what's wrong" he asked. Grover knew me so well. He put his bag behind my back so people would stop staring at my bottom. He was flushed himself.

"Where's Rachel" I asked brusquely.

"Wait, Annabeth, Relax"

"I CAN'T, The bitch locked my in a closet with spiders" I explained rapidly.

"What!" Grover exclaimed in skepticism, "Rachel wouldn't do that, she might be a bit punitive, but she wouldn't"

"Well she did", I said hardly, "and I need to find her" I pushed Grover aside and started running again. My feet pounded the cold tiled floor. I skidded trying to stop next to Ashley and Jason.

"Have you seen Rachel" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's in the Art- Whoa Annabeth, where are your clothes" Ashley asked her eyes widening. Jason put his hand over his eyes.

"Long story" I said dismissing it. I ran inside the art room. I was immediately hit with the fragrance of acrylic paint, paper, and wax from crayons. I see students working on random easels. Rachel was directly in the front. Good. I was so angry, I didn't even think about counting. I stormed up to her. I turned her around with force. Every student was watching me. I punched her as hard as I could in the face. I smirked in my head when I heard a crack. MY hands were still fisted and started throbbing from the force of the hit. Rachel fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel shouted. I gave her a death glare. Is she seriously going to act innocent?

"You know what's wrong? Locking me in a closet with spiders and recording it, you stupid, demented little bitch!" I was about to attack her again but two arms grabbed me from behind.

"Annabeth, Stop!" Grover scolded. _**(A/N: Raise your hand if you thought that was Percy?)**_

A couple of students started coming in to watch the show. One guy looked confused.

"It's about to be a…"

"What? A girl fight!" The other guy whipped out his phone. _**(A/N: Who understood what I did there?) **_

I flipped Grover over my shoulder gently, and tried to charge again. Ashley and Jason kept trying to grab my hands and hold me back.

"Release me" I roared. I was starting to get a little scared of myself. At this point, Rachel was being helped back up by the bewildered Art teacher. I shoved Ashley aside and she fell to the ground. I shoved Jason away and he fell into a chair.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I ran up to Rachel and yanked her by the hair. Rachel grabbed mine as well. But I wasn't going to let her get to me. When she tried to pull, I moved forward instead of back so I didn't feel the pull. That's when I started to teach her a lesson. Bad Girls Club style.

I punched her in the face a couple of times and her shoulders to see if I could get her to let go of my hair, but that girl had a death grip- I really should've put it in a ponytail before I attacked her-so I started pulling hers even more.

"Oh gods, pull them apart!"

"Get them out of each other's hair!"

"Someone get Percy or Thalia!"

I heard people howling a bunch of stuff. I mentally scoffed. What could Percy or Thalia do besides watch or try to pull me and Rachel apart? I felt hands on my hips trying to pull me. Rachel yanked my hair even more. Okay, if I see any pieces of my hair in her hands, I'll slaughter her even more. Eh, I'll do it now. So with new found strength from somewhere, I tackled Rachel to the ground and I was just pounding her face in while I was locked on top of her. Sure, Rachel got a couple of good hits like on my arms and I might have a scratch on my cheek, but _I_ was _hammering_ her face in! I pulled her hair in one direction making her head move to the right and that gave me extra space to block her hands with my other hand, put my legs on top of her arms, and smashed her even more. Now she's just struggling to get me off of her. But sadly, she was still obsessed with my hair- again, curse my long locks, I undeniably might have a bald spot now- and she snatched it even more. No one degrades Annabeth Chase and gets away with it. Mess with the bull, you get the horns. Oh yeah, don't muddle with the Taurus's.

"Annabeth! Rachel! Stop fighting!" I heard someone yell. I felt someone next to me trying to get me to loosen my grip. Pieces of my hair were blocking my sight so I couldn't see. I smelt a scent of sea breeze so I knew it was Percy.

"Hold on, I got this" I heard Thalia say. I felt a pain in my hand as if someone karate chopped them. Rachel's grip on my hair faded and I felt myself being pulled up to my feet. All of my hair was now in my face because of the direction it was being pulled from –cue my eye roll.

"Never, ever pull a stunt like that again. I hope you enjoy your broken nose" I screamed at her. I felt myself being held back by more people. And Percy was holding Rachel. There was more blood on her nose, she had a bunch of scratches –thanks to my remarkable cat woman nails-, and a black eye. I pondered how I looked. Undoubtedly not like Rachel, but add the crazy. Security guards entered the room and I knew I was in for it.

* * *

So currently, I am in the principal's office. I got my clothes back. The principal sentenced me to a four day detention. One today and the last three during Christmas break. I have to attend one but it will be after Christmas. This is stupid. Rachel was off the hook and only has one detention since I was the one who started it and apparently she didn't initiate that prank. Stupid- no Annabeth. If you start cursing her out in your head, you'll end up beating the shit out of her again. Happy thoughts. Rachel is a- HAPPY THOUGHTS!

And Rachel wanted to have me sued for attacking her. Seriously? In my defense, she endangered herself. But I'm not worrying. I maybe not that close to my mother, but she's an international architect. She's rich. She could counter them if I asked. Even though I couldn't because I haven't spoken to her in about three years. I don't even have her number, but it's easy to threaten people still with the mommy card.

Most of my friends believed me. Percy didn't. Well he was unsure of who to believe. At least that's what I heard from Thalia. Ashley tackled me in a hug and kept thanking me. She was in such of a good mood after that fight that she offered to buy everyone pizza. I had to deny because of detention.

When I got into the detention room later on, I rolled my eyes when I saw Rachel there. She had her arms folded and was looking out the window. I sighed and sat down. I'm lucky I wasn't suspended. The principal said the only reasons I'm not is because I have the highest grades in school and I've only been here a week and a half. It would raise his reputation that I attend this school. The teacher holding detention was a complete nitwit. He was knocked out on the desk.

So, as rebellious as I am, I decided to check out Facebook. I had two notifications. The first was a video of my fight. It got seventy-seven likes. I checked the comments and I kept seeing the number two with exclamation's by it. I immediately checked the caption.

_**The new girl, Annabeth Chase, demolished Rachel Elizabeth Dare in this fight. She might get bumped on the Top Ten Female Fighters of the School list. What number do you think she'd be?**_

So everyone thought I was a two. I wonder who number one is. Probably Thalia. She's a badass. The other notification made me feel extremely guilty.

_**Percy Jackson**_

_What's the point of fighting when you know there are consequences? – __** Feeling Angry with Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. **_

I didn't even think about Percy feeling that way. Having to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. And of course he would choose Rachel. Why did things have to get so complicated? If she didn't prank me, there would be no problem. She wouldn't have a broken nose or a black eye. This wouldn't be possibly ruining my chances to finally leave my Gods forsaken house and go to Yale! When I looked up and put my phone away, I met Rachel's eyes. I scowled.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer than your face" Rachel looked taken aback.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize. I know I have been mean to you ever since you got here and I didn't give you a chance" she said. That was an apology. An actual apology.

"You're full of crap. You actual think I'll believe you. You're only apologizing because you're scared I'll punch you again" I inferred. Rachel turned her body to me.

"I am not afraid of you"

"Didn't say you were. I said you were scared of me punching you" I corrected. In a way that made sense.

"I just want a truce, for you to forgive me" she pleaded.

"The fuck I would" I snapped. I didn't mean to curse, well, I actually did.

"I want to fix things. I didn't do that prank and I realized that I'm really that horrible if you believed it was me that much" Rachel looked down at her lap. It kind of made me feel bad for her since she's being so remorseful. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Snap out of it Annabeth. Every time you forgive for something small she does something offensive again. Now that she's done something this big, I can't trust. Either she's afraid of getting her ass whooped again and she's sucking up, or she's plotting.

"You're lying. You have a motive. You don't like me at all" I yelled at her. The teacher stirred in his sleep. I lowered my voice.

"You're jealous of me and Percy's relationship. You tried to make a video of me when I was vulnerable and do whatever with it, just because you don't approve of our friendship. Well guess what Rachel? Percy and I are _just_ friends and I'm pretty sure that's all we'll ever be" I think I was trying to convince myself that more than Rachel.

"I-"

"Give me one solid reason, I should trust you after today" I interrupted her.

"Well, I didn't do that prank, the only reason I fought back was because you attacked me. If anything I shouldn't trust you" Rachel said. I clenched my hands. Boy, did I want to smack her now.

"One. Solid. Reason" I clipped the ends of my words.

"You and Percy" I kept my head down, "if you say your best friends, we have to get along for his sake" I knew she was right. If Rachel suggests a second chance, I have to take it. It will give fewer problems to all of us, including Percy. Plus, I'm tired off retorting to her criticism. Who knows, maybe she's actually nice under all that jealousy.

"I don't a repeat of my rivalry with Ashley. You're important to Percy. It's best if we forgive and forget" When she said forgive and forget, I had to bite my tongue from saying I didn't have anything to apologize to her for. Rachel held her hand out. I shook it after hesitating.

"Fine, but I don't regret beating your ass" I smirked. Rachel laughed.

"I didn't expect you to" she answered, Maybe as a peace offering I could…let you take my limo to Sally's wedding. You're going right?" I nodded. I smiled at her. A real genuine smile. I'll forgive her, but I'll never forget today.

"Okay. Why not?"

* * *

_Next on a Typical Cliché High School Love Story…_

_(Percy's POV) _

_I haven't talked to Annabeth in two days, which is sad considering she still has to receive my gift to her. I made my Santa Claus drop offs on yesterday since it was Christmas Eve -everyone promised not to open anything until after midnight- but I couldn't bring myself to see her._

_~.~.~_

_I opened the door to see the person I was trying to avoid. Annabeth was in front of me, beating snow off her jacket. And I was practically drooling at her outfit. She was wearing a green three quarters sleeved dress with tan heels my mother calls pumps. Her hair was straight. It wasn't in its princess curls making her hair waist long. She looked absolutely breath taking._

_~.~.~_

"_And I am the best man so…" I trailed off. My mom cut in. _

"_Will you be my maid of honor?" Annabeth's eyes widened. _

_~.~.~_

"_Wait, Annabeth, don't go" But she was already out the door. I wanted to slap myself. I just put me and Annabeth's friendship in an awkward position. On the other hand, I should be more worried about the fact that I almost cheated on Rachel. What is wrong with me?_

* * *

A/N: Okay. Who thinks Rachel's got something up her sleeve?

Annabeth's Christmas outfit is on my profile.

**The ultimate reviewer!**

So we have reached 88 reviews. Cue applause!

There were so many amazing reviews that two people actually won in this chapter. It was extremely hard to choose but this chapters ultimate reviewers are…

Shadow5436 – I have a weird sense of humor and your review made me straight out laugh even though it was probably the simplest review.

Irfhanaz – Your review was very heartwarming. I like that you detailed why you like my story and it made me feel confident in my writing. Thankyou.

Congrats Ultimate reviewers, you got sneak peeks coming your way soon!

So review if you think you're an ultimate reviewer. I'll be doing this for the entire story! REVIEW. It's my food. Let's try to reach 100.


	12. This Christmas

Previously on a Typical Cliché High school Love Story...

_So now I am outside the gym making sure the plan goes into action. Annabeth would wish she never been besties with my boyfriend. Let alone come to this school_

_~.~.~_

Alright, fine, I'll admit, I might have had a teensy tiny crush on my best friend since I met him when we were younger, but nothing will change. I still won't tell him or anyone because it could ruin our friendship if he didn't return the feelings. Plus, he has a girlfriend, Rachel, my new red-headed nightmare.

~.~.~

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel shouted. I gave her a death glare. Is she seriously going to act innocent?

"You know what's wrong? Locking me in a closet with spiders and recording it, you stupid, demented little bitch!"

~.~.~

The principal sentenced me to a four day detention. One today and the last three during Christmas break. I have to attend one but it will be after Christmas. This is stupid. Rachel was off the hook and only has one detention since I was the one who started it and apparently she didn't initiate that prank.

~.~.~

**_Percy Jackson_**

_What's the point of fighting when you know there are consequences? – **Feeling Angry with Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**_

I didn't even think about Percy feeling that way. Having to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. And of course he would choose Rachel. Why did things have to get so complicated?

(Percy's POV)

Right now, it's Christmas Day and I feel very bitter. Why? If you're best friend and your girlfriend got into a fight, how would you feel? I have no clue who to defend. I don't even understand why they fought in the first place. And it was a serious fist fight. I wanted to yell at the people who were egging them on, I wanted to slap all of the people who were making fun of Rachel for getting a broken nose, and I wanted to punch all of the guys who were staring at Annabeth like she was a piece of meat. Yeah, I noticed. And trust me, I was blushing.

I talked to Rachel and made sure she was okay. She said Annabeth accused her of pulling a prank on her and then Annabeth attacked her. Then while in detention, they apparently called a truce and are okay. I don't understand girls at all. But I'm mostly mad at Annabeth. She didn't even ask if Rachel pulled the prank, she just attacked her without questions. Just because she's my friend doesn't mean anything. Rachel didn't deserve what she got.

I haven't talked to Annabeth in two days, which is sad considering she still has to receive my gift to her. I made my Santa Claus drop offs on Christmas Eve -everyone promised not to open anything until after midnight- but I couldn't bring myself to see her. I was still upset.

"Percy the cookies are ready" I ran out of my mom was making Christmas dinner and so far she was almost done. I scooped up a chocolate chip cookie than scrambled it down. The heat didn't bother me.

"Man, if the cookies are this good, I can't wait until dinner" I said. My mom chuckled.

"Well, you'll be waiting for an hour. It's almost six" she smiled. Almost six! Why is it that Christmas is the shortest day of the year? I was just opening my gifts an hour ago or so it seemed. Oh yeah, I got a new guitar after I killed my old one -note to self, never try to kill a fly with a guitar again- and I got a new laptop. A Mac. Thank you Paul. I was broken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Percy, get the door" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I reluctantly got up to answer the door. It's probably Ashley or Nico. They are not spending Christmas with anyone. Piper and Leo went away to their respective parents' home, Ashley's alone this year and she couldn't go to her dad because he would be in the ER all holiday long. Nico's dad couldn't come to New York for some unknown reason. So I expected them to either show up here or go to Jason and Thalia's.

I opened the door to see the person I was trying to avoid. Annabeth was in front of me, beating snow off her jacket. And I was practically drooling at her outfit. She was wearing a green three quarters sleeved dress with tan heels my mother calls pumps. Her hair was straight. It wasn't in its princess curls making her hair waist long. She looked absolutely breath taking.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth snapped under my nose, "Stop staring and let me in. It's freezing" I immediately snapped out of it.

"Um, why are you dressed like that?" I asked as I stepped aside and let her in.

"Really, no 'I'm extremely mad at you, Annabeth, why are you here'? Oh wow. I really forgot about my anger once I saw her.

"Yes I am, but again, why are you dressed like that?" she rolled her eyes as if it were a natural habit.

"Well, Susan wanted to go to a fancy restaurant so I had to dress like this" she said.

"Oh and why are you here, shouldn't you be with your family? It is Christmas after all" Annabeth sighed.

"I didn't get much Christmas, just money" she said. I felt really sympathetic. I'd rather get at least one gift rather than money.

"I came here because there was no need to be home and watch my brothers open their endless piles of gifts. I pursed my lips. I was depicting whether I should give Annabeth her gift now or when I'm less frustrated.

"And I wanted to apologize" my jaw dropped. Annabeth Chase, the most stubborn, hubris, girl in the world is actually apologizing. To me!

"When I... lashed out at Rachel, I didn't think about how you would feel about having to choose who to defend. I put you in a difficult position and I'm sorry for that. So can I have my best friend back?" I looked at her curiously. Her eyes were pleading.

"It depends, did you get me a gift" I grinned at her. Annabeth looked relieved. I chuckled. She handed me an envelope. I opened it and pulled out whatever was in it eagerly.

"You found it" I said in awe. It was a blue guitar pick. It had my name engraved on it. On the other side it said Seaweed Brain. It was the last thing my dad gave to me before he died. When I was younger I gave Annabeth my lucky guitar pick. She wanted to use it to practice on her guitar since her brothers fed it to a random dog. How they did that at age three, I do not know? Annabeth lost my pick and I was mad at her for days until I forgave her.

"Yes, when we moved and unpacked, I found it an old jewelry box. I engraved Seaweed Brain on the back" I hugged Annabeth.

"Thank you Wise Girl" We stood there hugging for at least a minute. I inhaled her lemon scented hair. She hugged me and we were slightly swaying and dare I say it, it felt really good. Annabeth pulled away.

"So..." she said expectantly.

"So" I mocked. Annabeth punched me in the arm.

"Where's my gift Seaweed Brain?" I grinned at her. I had been carrying her gift in my pocket for the longest. I took it out and gave her the case.

"Merry Christmas" I cheered. She opened it and her arms widened.

"P-Percy"

"Yes" I said innocently.

"It's, its, beautiful" I smiled at her reaction. I took the solid gold "Wise Girl" necklace out and motioned for her to turn around. She held up her hair. My fingers brushed against her neck as I tried to clip it. My fingers tingled from the contact. Annabeth turned around dropping her hair.

"You, Percy Jackson, are the best best friend in the world" she declared.

"I know"

"Way to boost your ego" she scowled. I laughed.

"Come one, dinner should be ready soon"

~.~.~

After dinner, Mom, Paul, Annabeth, and I were sitting in the living room eating mom's infamous blue chocolate cookies, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well, there is still one more gift to give" My mother said. She reached onto the shelf next to her and handed Annabeth a blue envelope. Annabeth looked at it curiously before opening.

"You are invited to witness the union of Sally and Paul" she read off the card, "Aww, it's an official wedding invitation" Annabeth squealed. That was probably the only time she ever squealed.

"Yep", my mother nodded. I stood on the side proud.

"And I am the best man so..." I trailed off. My mom cut in.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What? Why me?" Annabeth asked.

"Why not you? Annabeth?" My mom explained, "You have been a daughter to me since your first play date with Percy. I'm closer to you than my bridesmaids"

"Plus I think you'll look hot in the dress my mom chose" I added. Annabeth blushed, Paul laughed, and my mom hit my arm and gave me a "WTF" look.

"Sure" Annabeth agreed.

"Then tomorrow I will buy your dress and give it to you at the rehearsal dinner" My mother declared. Annabeth smiled a bit then her face looked sullen.

"I have detention on the day of the rehearsal dinner and the wedding day"

"Who gives detention on a break" Paul asked scratching his head.

"Your boss" I said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"But didn't Rachel say she's giving you her limo. Take the dress to detention and Rachel's driver will take you" Annabeth smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" I grinned.

"Well, we're going to hit the hay. Annabeth, your welcome to stay as long as you want" Paul said taking my mother's hand and standing her up.

"Oh, and you two should know, your waltzing together. I thought it would look nice, all the groomsmen dancing with the bridesmaids. This will be amazing" I zoned out. Waltzing. I can barely slow dance without stepping on someone's feet. How will I be able to freaking waltz?

"Goodnight" my mom said.

"So we have to waltz together" Annabeth sighed. I looked at Annabeth for some reason. I couldn't stop staring. Her outfit was very... distracting. Never have I ever seen her in a dress and heels. Now I'm anxious to see how she looks at the wedding.

"Can you waltz" I shook my head.

"Just be lucky, I can teach you Seaweed Brain. Standup" I did as she said.

"It's kind of easy, put your hand on my waist and hold my hand" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should do this. Rachel would flip and I didn't know if this counted as cheating. I should be used to this right? Knowing the do's and don'ts of boyfriend hood? Well, I don't.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" Her hands were like steel clamps. Annabeth would tell me to step her, step there, right, left, but I still couldn't get the hang of it. I think I stepped on her toes about six times. I think she stopped accepting my apologies by the way she was saying its okay. We fell when I tried to twirl her and I still don't know how that happened. We fell onto the couch. Annabeth was lying on top of me. Her hair was in my face.

"I really am a Seaweed Brain" We both laughed. I pushed Annabeth's hair behind her ear. Her smile faded and she was staring at my face. I couldn't help but think about how easy it would be just to lean up and- I mentally slapped myself. Bad Percy. Do not think thoughts like that. You have a girlfriend and she's your best friend. Your crush on her has been terminated. Annabeth rolled off me after clearing her throat. I got off the couch. Annabeth blushed as she pulled her dress down.

"Maybe we should just go with the flow" Annabeth went over to my radio and put my iPod on the plug.

"Password" she called out.

"2583" Annabeth made a face.

"Of course you would choose that" she muttered.

"Shut up" I said. She pressed shuffle and burst out laughing.

"Oh wow. You have this of all songs" Annabeth said as the beat to the song came up.

"The lyrics were nice" I defended, "Not all of their songs suck"

Annabeth started lip-singing to the song and mocking what they did in the video.

_Take my hand_

Annabeth took my hand.

_Take a breath_

I took a giant breath.

_Pull me close_

We took a step closer to each other. Annabeth was now looking at me. I am so glad I got taller because I remember that she used to be slightly taller than me.

_And take one step_

We both moved back

_Keep your eyes_

I looked into her grey eyes and noticed they were full of amusement.

_Locked on mine_

And instead of softly running her hands through my hair, she practically gave me a noogie.

_And let the music be your guide_

Annabeth guided my left hand to her hip as her left rested over it and she held my right hand. We stepped back and forth.

_Won't you promise me?_

I sang mockingly along with Annabeth. It occurred to me that the male is the one who should be leading, but since Ii didn't know shit about the waltz, I let her take over.

_Well keep dancing wherever we go next_

So for a majority of the dance, I was looking down at our feet trying to memorize the pattern of steps. I don't know how she could stand dancing in those feet eaters. At some point during the chorus Annabeth swatted my head and told me not to look down. So I settled for her hypnotizing eyes.

_Let it rain Let it pour what we have is worth fighting for_

I mentally cheered as I got it down. I was doing the waltz! I didn't step on her feet!

_We were meant to be_

Annabeth laughed as I started spinning her the way Troy did to Gabriella. I pulled her in close for the oh. For some reason, I couldn't move after realizing how close we were again. It was like we had some kind of magnetic pull. She was pressed up against me and her hands were on my chest. We were breathing heavily. The song drowned out and I lost most of my focus. I felt myself leaning in. Our foreheads and noses were touching and it was as if we were trying to see who would push first. Her breath tickled my lips and that's when reality hit me again. I gasped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth said quickly.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" I tried to get the words out but she cut me off.

"I should go" Annabeth said as she reached for her coat and her bag.

"Wait, Annabeth don't go" But she was already out the door. I wanted to slap myself. I just put me and Annabeth's friendship in and awkward position. Plus, I almost cheated on Rachel. What is wrong with me?

* * *

_Next on a Typical Cliché High School Love Story..._

_(Percy's POV! again!)_

_The wedding is becoming a complete disaster. It was true, Annabeth was nowhere to be found. She wasn't answering my phone calls, but I figured that was because she was avoiding me. But seriously, she can't be so stubborn that she would avoid coming to my mom's wedding, right?_

_~.~.~_

_"What about you?" Jason asked._

_"I have to find Annabeth's understudy"_

_~.~.~_

_"Okay, so my wedding gifts to you were my original love songs. They were originally on a CD, but just for you, they are live, but not just me, Percy's going to help me out" Ashley said. Most of the people stared at me, including my friends in shock. I haven't sung in a while, but Ashley convinced me to._

_~.~.~_

_I rang Annabeth's doorbell and wasn't prepared to see who was at the door._

_"Athena Chase?"_

_~.~.~_

_"How about a bet? First one to get Ashley to kiss them wins and the loser has to back off. But she has to kiss us, not the other way around, and for at least five seconds. Leo shook his head at Conner's suggestion._

_"What the hell is this? iCarly? This will backfire" Leo said._

* * *

Who's excited for the wedding? The wedding is in two points of views. Technically. The next chapter is Percy, and the chapter after is Annabeth. And a lot of shit will go down.

Ultimate reviewer

WiseGirl2222 and Flastattack567! Expect the sneak peeks.

I'm not choosing and ultimate reviewer in the next chapter. Instead, whoever can figure out the significance/meaning why Percy's password is 2583? The first 5 people to figure it out get the sneak peeks!

And answer my poll! Would you rather Ashley/Leo or Ashley/Conner?


End file.
